Pure of Heart
by SpecialK92
Summary: Girl Meets World/ Power Rangers crossover. Kimberly is left with raising her niece Maya Hart, after her sister is attacked. After taking on the role of Maya's guardian, she beings to get static from classmates and begins to be stalked by Maya's father. Can she protect Maya and herself? Can the rangers help?
1. Maya Meets Pink Ranger

A beautiful little girl with blonde wavy hair walked into her room after she got home from preschool. She laid her pink backpack next to her bed. Making sure no one was looking, she reached under her bed and pulled out a storage tub full of art supplies. The first thing she grabbed was a drawing pad. After laying it on her bed, she grabbed a pencil box. Once again, she looked to make sure no one was looking or coming to her room. The coast was clear, and she closed the storage tub and slide it under her bed. She sat down on her bed and opened her pink pencil box and got out a permanent marker and wrote _"Maya"_ across it.

The art pad was a gift that her aunt Kimberly Hart had given her on her last visit. A smile appeared on Maya's face when she opened the drawing pad. On the very first page was a picture she had drew of her and her aunt. All her other aunts were on her father's side and they had nothing to do with her. Most of the people on her dad's side were selfish, rude, and hateful. And the only time they paid any attention to Maya was if they wanted to criticize her for anything they could find wrong with her and they also told her that she was a horrible child with bad behavior and no wonder she didn't have any friends. Even her grandmother Caroline Dumas had nothing to do with her.

Smiling down at the picture Maya, turned the page and came to a clean sheet. "What am I going to draw now?" she asked herself. All over her room were pictures of the pink ranger. A light bulb clicked in Maya's mind, as soon as she remembered during her last visit with her aunt a few months previously. Kimberly took Maya to the park with her, even though she had a date with her boyfriend. Her aunt's boyfriend always treated her very well and never complained when she brought Maya with her. There was a group of black birds in the park and a monkey appeared. For some reason, the monkey started to chase her and separated her from her aunt and boyfriend. This monkey wasn't an ordinary monkey. He had a blue face, covered in gold armor, and had wings. Just as the monkey was about to strike her, the pink ranger jumped in and shot him with her power bow. Maya never knew what happened after that because she passed out due to fright. When she woke up, she was laying in her aunt's bed room.

* * *

 ** _September_** _**1995**_

 _Maya's eyes slowly taking in every ray of light shining through the curtains. "What happened?" Maya asked as Tommy laid an ice pack on her forehead. "What happened to the gold monkey?"_

 _Kimberly and Tommy slowly exchanged looks with each other as if they didn't want her to know something. "Ummm...I think you need to ask Kim," Tommy quickly said with drops of sweat running down his face. He was trying to keep a straight face. "She can tell you much better than I can."_

 _"We were looking for you at the park after we got separated," Kimberly started taking a seat on the bed. "The pink ranger rescued you from the force field and you passed out and hit your head on a park bench. She brought you to me and I saw the white ranger fight off the gold monkey."_

 _"-really, who is the pink ranger!?" Maya cried with excitement. "I want to me her and thank her."_

 _"What about the white ranger?" Tommy asked taking a seat in a rocking chair. "He helped too."_

 _"The pink ranger actually cared enough to save me," Maya started while Kimberly prompted up her pillows. "No one else would have done that other than you, my mom, and Kimberly."_

 _Kimberly pulled down the covers and got in bed next to Maya. "It's their job to help others," she explained as Maya crawled into her lap. "Especially, children like you."_

 _"Well, have you been rescued by the power rangers before?" Maya asked watching Tommy take a seat in the rocking chair._

 _"I've been rescued by the white ranger," Kimberly answered nervously locking her eyes on Tommy. "One-time Aisha's friend Shawna came down to Angel Grove and all of us went on a picnic. The gold monkey captured me, and Shawna and we were in a cave-"_

 _"-did the pink ranger come?"_

 _"No, Maya. It was just the white ranger-"_

 _"-you must like the white ranger, right? Are you in love with him?"_

 _Kimberly raised a brow staring at Tommy. It was true she loved the white ranger because him and Tommy were the same person. But, she could tell her four-year-old niece that. "I am grateful that the white ranger saved me," Kimberly answered keeping a straight face. "But, I'm not in love with him. I'm in love with Tommy. Why don't we rest for a little while? Tomorrow, I will take you to the mall and buy you some art supplies and an art pad."_

 _"I'll come too," Tommy continued as he turned off the lamp. "They've started selling power ranger toys at the toy store. I'll buy you a pink ranger doll."_

* * *

Maya grabbed her soft pink ranger plush toy and held in her arm as she was trying to get inspiration to come up with a picture to create. Then it hit her, even though she didn't know how the pink ranger was, she'd draw a picture of her with her aunt Kimberly as the pink ranger. In Maya's eyes Kimberly would be the prefect pink ranger ever. She loved Maya and always paid attention to her, she always made her feel safe, and always made special arrangements for them to spend time together. Picking up a pencil she began draw her master piece. As she was drawing, she thought of how no one believed her that she met the pink ranger, other than her mom, her aunt, and her aunt's boyfriend.

In the meantime, her mother walked into the master bedroom and closed the door. Katy's husband had just left her, and she had no idea what she was going to tell Maya. She thought a girl should think well of her father and didn't want to turn her against him in case he came later. But, Katy had her doubts because Kermit's car was gone. Kermit had used every pay check he had on himself instead of using it to help pay bills, provide food, and help raise their daughter. She opened the closet and found all off his clothes were missing and it was a sign that he had packed his suit cases. Katy had started her new job at a dinner, because Kermit had threatened to leave several times. Katy would be providing everything and there was one huge problem. There was no one to watch Maya and she couldn't afford to pay a baby sitter or to place her day care. There was only one person that she could trust with her daughter, her younger sister Kimberly. She picked up the phone and started to call her sister.

* * *

Kimberly had just met Gunther Schmidt, a famous gymnastics coach who trained people for the Pan Global Games. Being in the Pan Global Games was a dream of hers since she was a small child. "Kimberly, I can train you in my spare time," Coach Schmidt started as they took a seat at a table. "If you're interested-"

Her cell phone rang, and she pulled it out of her pocket. "Hello," she answered.

 _"Kimberly, this is Katy. Kermit has just walked out and left me like he had been threating to do. He said he'd be back in an hour and it's been about five hours. His car is gone, and all his clothes are gone. I assume he isn't coming back. I hate to impose on you," Katy apologized. "I've just taken a full-time job as a waitress at a diner and I don't have anyone to take care of Maya."_

"Katy, I could take care of Maya," she reassured her sister as she got up from the table and went outside to talk to her sister. "I know I promised mother that I'd move to Paris at the end of the year, but I could-"

 _"-I just called her. And it didn't go to well."_

"What happened?"

 _"She just told me I ruined my life and she warned me that I should have gave Maya up for adoption, like she advised when I told her I was pregnant."_

"You're kidding?!" Kimberly gasped taking a seat on a bench. "I know she wasn't supportive of you when you were pregnant. She always talked like she loved Maya."

 _"She says that I can't do anything right and she doesn't want deal with Maya," Katy revealed. "She said Maya only gives her trouble and doesn't want her ruining her new marriage with that French painter."_

"You know I love Maya and I'll do whatever I can to help out," Kimberly assured her sister watching Coach Schmidt walk outside. "I can move into the apartment anytime. It's only two streets down from where mother and I lived. I can drop Maya off at preschool on my way to school and I can pick her up on my way home."

 _"You don't know how much I appreciate this," beamed Katy. "And I know Maya will adapt better having someone that she loves and trusts around when I can't be there. Again, I don't mean to impose-"_

"-Katy, your fine. I love Maya and she's a wonderful child," Kimberly promised feeling a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and it was Coach Schmidt. "Katy, I'll be there tonight. See you then."

She got off her cell phone and noticed that Coach Schmidt had his arms crossed. "What was taking so long," he demanded as his mouth curved downward. "I don't have time to waste. Either you want me to train you or not. I want an answer now!"

"As much as I'd love to train, I can't do it," she started staring into his angry face. "My sister's husband just walked out on her and she's asked me to come help raise her four-year-old daughter."

Coach Schmidt walked out of sight. "Hey, Beautiful!" Tommy greeted putting an arm around her. "So, when do you start training?"

"I'm not," Kimberly answered sadly as they took a seat on the bench. "My sister's husband left her and she needs someone to help take care of Maya. Tommy, I'll still make time for our dates-"

"-you can just bring her with you. Eventually, I'm going to be her uncle and I want to get to know her."

"Tommy, that's so sweet of you," Kimberly smiled giving him a peck on the cheek. "You don't know how much I appreciate this."

* * *

Maya sat on her bed after learning her dad left. Why did he leave? Was she the reason he left? There were so many unanswered questions that were floating up in the air. Tears began to fill her eyes and she picked up her pink ranger doll and held it tightly against her chest as she laid down on her bed. Her drawing of her and her aunt Kimberly was beautiful. Maya had made herself a ranger, but she hadn't decided what color she wanted to be. So, she didn't color her ranger suit. She loved the colors pink, purple, yellow, red, and light blue. Maya could scratch pink of the list. It was true she loved the color, but since she designed her aunt as the pink ranger, they didn't need two pink rangers. Her uniform was based on the pink ranger's uniform and her helmet was based off Spike the stegosaurs from the Land Before Time. She thought Spike best represented her because he was quiet and kept his feelings inside just like she did.

She laid on her side as tears flooded her bed. The door slowly opened, and she rolled over. Katy walked into the room dressed in her mint green waitress dress and white apron. "Maya, I've found the perfect person to stay with you when I can't be here," she began taking seat on her bed.

"Really?!" Maya smiled springing up out of bed.

"Really," Kimberly replied as she walked in the room. Maya jumped out of the bed and ran into her arms. "You'll be seeing me more often, I'm moving in!"

"Maya, I expect you to mind Kimberly while I'm away," Katy announced as she walked out of the room.

Kimberly sat down on the bed and noticed Maya's drawing pad laying on the bed. "This is a nice drawing, when did you draw it?" she asked looking at her drawing pad. Her eyes locked on pink ranger. There was no way Maya knew she was the pink ranger? Or was it possible that she knew? "Maya, why did you draw me as the pink ranger? I'm just curious."

"I think you'd be prefect for the job," Maya smiled. "You love me, you pay attention to me, make me feel safe and actually take time to spend time with me. I'm in the picture too. I just don't know what color ranger I'd be. But, my dinosaur is the stegosaurs. At the bottom we're fighting a frog."

"It looks like your father in a Kermit the Frog costume-"

"I drew him in the Kermit the Frog costume because people always thinking of the frog when I mention his name. I get teased about it at school and I can't stand Kermit the Frog."

Kimberly stared at the drawing as Maya told her about it. She wondered how much longer she'd be able to keep her secret from Maya. Eventually, she was going to find out.


	2. The Audition

Maya sat in her preschool class as the clock was ticking away. Standing at an easel she was painting a beautiful vase of pink roses sitting in the middle of the room. A cheerful pink piece of construction paper was clipped to the board. Taking easy strokes, she was painting an outline of her latest master piece. "Why are you only using one color for?" asked a tall blond-haired boy. "Don't you know your other colors?"

"Yes, Skylar!" she remarked turning her head away from her painting. "They are red, yellow, blue, orange, green, purple, black, white, and pink."

"All I see is a green vase with roses with green stems," he teased putting his hand in black and white paint. "Let me help you make it better." He put his hand prints on her painting that she spent the last half hour on.

"Skylar! I was working hard on that for my aunt," she yelled as he pushed her down. Black and white hand prints were on her new pink top and jeans. "Why'd you do that for?"

"I felt like it! Skylar yelled and got everyone's attention. "Paint fight!" All the students headed towards the cups of paint and started to throw paint across the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kimberly took a seat a table next to Tommy, Billy, Kat, and Aisha in the youth center. She had just been practicing gymnastics routines. "I'm sorry things didn't work out when you met that gymnastics coach," Aisha said when Ernie brought each of them a milkshake. "I know you would have been great."

"I know," Kimberly answered putting a straw into her milk shake. "I had been wanting to meet Gunther Schmidt since I was a child. But, I felt like I needed to be there for my sister. She's been having trouble with her husband for a long time."

"I thought that she auditioned for parts in movies," Billy mentioned as he watched Rocky and Adam teach their karate class. "I remember that she tried out for parts in plays, movies, and television shows."

"She did," Kimberly answered looking at the clock. "Katy had been wanting to be an actress for a while. The last time she auditioned was awhile back and she hasn't heard anything yet."

"Where are you going?" Kat asked when Kimberly and Tommy got up from the table.

"It's almost 3:30, I have to take Kim to go get Maya," answered as she walked out of the youth center. "Her car is in the garage."

* * *

Tommy drove up to Angel Grove Elementary and parked. He wanted in the car while Kimberly walked into the school. She noticed that Maya was covered in paint and her teacher was standing next to her. "Ms. Hart, your niece is horrible," scolded Ms. Waldeck turning to face Maya. "She started a paint fight."

"It wasn't me, it was Skylar," Maya cried wiping her eyes. "He put his hands in black and white paint. He ruined my painting and pushed me down."

"-see she's lying!"

"Ms. Waldeck, I didn't throw any paint. He grabbed a can and told everyone to have the paint fight," Maya pleaded looking down at her shoes. "I got under a table to stay out of the paint fight."

"I don't want kids like her in my school! I've never seen such as horrible child!" Ms. Waldeck screamed shaking her finger in Maya's face. "Skylar is a well behave kid and doesn't do things like that!"

"Ms. Waldeck, we've told you about Skylar bullying Maya several times," defended Kimberly lifting her niece into her arms. "I think you are taking this way too far!"

"I don't want that girl in my classroom!" shouted Ms. Waldeck turning around and walking back to her room. "Please don't bring her back!"

Kimberly carried Maya to Tommy's truck and took a seat in the back. "What's wrong?" Tommy asked turning around noticing Maya was covered in paint. He watched Kimberly help her put her seat belt on. "Did she have a bad day or something?"

"Skylar started a paint fight and put all the blame on Maya," Kimberly answered as she was shaking with anger. "And Ms. Waldeck kicked her out of preschool. What else could go wrong?"

"Is mommy going to be mad at me?" Maya asked looking up into Kimberly's face.

"No, of course not," Kimberly promised putting her arm around the little girl. "Why don't we go get you cleaned up and we'll take you out for ice cream?"

* * *

Kimberly, Tommy, and Maya walked into the Nighthawk diner and took a seat. Katy was on break and was sitting at a table eating, she looked like she had something very important on her mind. "I thought you were going on a date with Tommy to the beach," Katy asked as Kimberly, Tommy, and Maya took a seat.

"Maya had a rough day at school," Kimberly began as another waitress came to take their order. "Skylar started a paint fight and put all of the blame on Maya. Ms. Waldeck doesn't want her back in her class."

"I know, I got a call from the school and I was told all about what happened," Katy sighed as Kimberly ordered a strawberry milkshake for her and Maya. "I talked with the principal and we're going to try to get her moved into another preschool class on Monday."

Kimberly noticed that Katy had a piece of paper sticking under her tray. "What's that-"

"-it's a letter telling me to come to call backs tomorrow," Katy started watching her sisters mouth drop open. "I don't know if I'm going."

"Katy, this is a once in a life time opportunity," encouraged Kimberly as Maya was taking a sip from their milk shake. "This has been your dream job since you were a small child."

"Kim, I know but I've never gotten a call back before," she started to explain. "I'm just auditioning for a small role since I wanted to see if I liked acting. But, I auditioned before Kermit left."

"Katy, you need to at least try," Kimberly began feeling Tommy take hold of her hand under the table. "If you don't try, you'll never know-"

"-but you didn't train with that gymnastics coach," Katy reminded as Tommy looked over her letter. "I don't want to take advantage of you. I know what you gave up for my daughter. "

"Katy, I felt like you and Maya needed me more than the gymnastics coach. Yes, gymnastics is important to me but it's not my whole life," Kimberly explained as Maya wrapped her arms around her waist. "I felt like I needed to put you and Maya first. Maybe one day, I'll get another shot to train. If not, I'm okay with that too. But, that wasn't a paid job. If you make the audition, you'll be paid for being in that movie-"

"-I already have a job-"

"-Katy, I know that you do. But, are you happy with this job?"

"I would have liked to have gotten a better job, but everywhere else that I applied at never got back with me," she confessed watching Tommy hand the letter to Kimberly. "This is just a small role-"

"-Katy, it doesn't matter if it's a small role or a lead role," Kimberly assured her looking up from the letter. "What matters is that you got called to go to a call back. You need to try. If you get the part, you'll only have to be on set for the scenes that you are in. You'll have a chance to see if you like being actress. If you like it, I know you'll have a successful career. You'll be able to get better parts as you progress."

"Were you going to make gymnastics your career?" Katy asked when Kimberly handed her back the letter.

"I'd like to become a PE teacher and be a gymnastics coach or open my own gymnastics studio and teach gymnastics to younger kids," Kimberly confessed taking hold of her sister's hand. "I'd also like to start a family, if Tommy and I are able to."

"I would like to give Maya a better life style and be able to provide her with more," Katy smiled watching her daughter coloring on a kid's menu. "I'm off tomorrow anyway and I think I will give it a shot."


	3. The Trap

Drops of sweat were running down Maya's face as she tossed and turned in her bed. It was like she was in a blanket of blackness. Not a blanket of warmth, but a blanket of fear and coldness. She was shivering all over from the sweat that completely soaked her pajamas. Maya tossed and turned until she landed on the floor. Why was she having dreams about the gold monkey suddenly? Why was she scared to go the audition? It just didn't make sense. By the foot of her bed was a pink flash light. Picking it up, she turned it on and shined it around the room. Kimberly was sound asleep on the sleeping cot that Katy had sat up for her when she moved in since they didn't have any more bed rooms. Since Maya's room was bigger than the master bed room, Katy put her in Maya's room.

Kimberly's slowly opened her eyes when she felt wet and cold pajamas touch her skin. Maya was lying next to her and was soaked all over. "Maya, you're soaked," she yawned turning the lamp on. "Are you sick?"

"The gold monkey is after me again," Maya whispered snuggling into her chest. "And I saw a red person with sliver metal on his body. I think his name was Zedd. The monkey's name was Goldar."

Kimberly got out of bed and opened Maya's dressed and got out a pair of light purple pajamas. After Maya changed out of her wet pajamas, Kimberly carried Maya in the living room. "Why don't we watch some TV for a while?" she suggested as they got comfortable on the couch. "Hopefully, you'll go back to sleep soon."

Locks of blond hair fell on her chest and Maya was sound asleep again. She didn't know why Maya was having dreams about Zedd, especially when she never laid eyes on him or met him before. Maya had only met Goldar only. Was it possible that they knew she had become involved with Maya and were interested in her for some reason? If so what did, they want with her niece?

* * *

Like any good actor or actress, Katy already knew her lines as she stood in line to audition for the part. She stood in line waiting for the many people ahead of her to audition, so she could finally have her chance. Kimberly sat on the bleachers with Tommy and Maya. "Kim, did you sleep well last night?" Tommy questioned as her head landed on his shoulder. "You look really tired and worn out?"

"Maya, had a rough night," she explained giving Maya a kiss on top of the head. Maya was sound asleep in Kimberly's arms. "She kept waking up sweating and she was having dreams about a red person with sliver metal on his body-"

"-you mean, Zedd?" Tommy whispered making sure no one was around to listen. "She didn't know what his name was, did she?"

"She did, and she talked about a woman named Rita," Kimberly whispered back. "I think there's a possibility that Rita and Zedd have become interested in her."

"It is likely," Tommy admitted putting his arm around his girlfriend. "Why else would Maya be having dreams about them?"

"Tommy, I'm beginning to wonder if -"

There communicators went off. "I'll go see what they others need," Tommy said watching Maya begin to wake up. "We won't call you unless we really need you."

Tommy walked behind a bush and a beam of white light shot up into the sky.

Little did they know Kermit was hiding a janitor's closet spying on them. "We've got Tommy out of the way," he whispered turning to face Goldar. "When the time is right, we will get Kimberly out of the way."

"And that mean's the pink ranger's niece is history!" laughed Goldar walking over to the door.

* * *

Katy allowed herself to sink into the emotions required for her part. She was auditioning for the role of an Angel Grove Citizen. Her lines were simple and easy to remember. All she had to do was look up at the sky and point. They would be watching the power rangers' Mega Zord fight giant Skeleton. But, the Mega Zord wouldn't be there at the audition, since they'd have to sit up a green screen and add it. But, that would be when the movie was filming.

"Next person," called the producer. He watched closely as she slowly pointed to the sky. Her knees were trembling as she was looking into the sky.

"Look, everyone!" Katy cried in a scared excited tone. She turned to look all around her, even though no one else there. Although no one else was there she was able to keep a straight face. "It's the power rangers! See I told you that they would come. They are fighting that giant like skeleton!"

"Very well done," bragged the producer clapping his hands. "I will be announcing call backs for the final tryout this afternoon."

Katy walked off stage and saw Kimberly running to her with Maya in her arms. "Katy, I am really sorry," Kimberly apologized handing Maya to her. "I got a call from Tommy and I'm really needed. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Maya watched Kimberly disappear. The next thing she saw a beam of light shooting into the sky. It appeared as if an artist took a gentle paint stroke and added the pink beam of light to a masterpiece. "Look, Mommy!" Maya pointed out pointing to the sky. "It's the pink ranger!"

"Maya, how do you know it's the pink ranger?" Katy asked taking a seat on a bench.

"The day I was attacked by the gold monkey, the other rangers teleported to where me and Kimberly were," she answered still staring at the pink light as it stared to disappear in the sky. "They came to see if we were okay."

A gold monkey stepped out in front of them. "Hello, little girl!" he greeted walking closer to them. "It's good to see you again!"

"You're that gold monkey, that tried to attack my daughter before!" Katy shouted gathering Maya in her arms and starting to back away. "How are you and what do you want with Maya?"

"I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself. My name is-"

"-his name is Goldar," Maya interrupted glaring at the gold monkey. "I've been having strange dreams about him. He works for a red person covered in sliver armor, that is Lord Zedd. And he also works for an ugly lady. She wears a brown dress with black ice cream cones sticking on it. Her hair is grey, and they are also ice cream cones. That is Rita Repulsa and she's ugly."

"How do you know who we are?" Goldar demanded feasting his eyes on Maya. "Did the pink ranger tell you?"

"Goldar, you are such an insignificant fool!" retaliated a cold pitch voice. The person who stepped out didn't even look like a person. He was red all over and it looked as if he was turned inside out because vain like tubes were all over his body. His face was covered with a sliver mask that looked like a visor that was built into the ranger helmets. But, his was red instead of black. In the middle of the mask there was a narrow bar pointing up in the air with a Z on top of it. "Have you already forgotten that we used the Kermit monster from Maya's drawing."

"Yes, Maya, I came to life," answered the voice of Kermit, but it had a higher pitch voice like Kermit the frog. A tall Kermit the frog stepped out and he was dressed in Maya's father's clothes. "You're the only child, that I know that hates me and the Muppets. What did we ever do to you?"

"Everyone makes fun of me when they hear me talking about my father!" Maya shouted standing up on the bench. "They think my father is a frog! Don't you know how embarrassing that is?!"

The Kermit monster and Lord Zedd disappeared. Only Goldar remained and he walked closer to Katy and Maya. "Just give me the girl and no one gets hurt!" warned Goldar through clenched teeth.

"The answer is no!" Katy shouted gathering Maya in her arms. "You'll have to go through me to go through me to get to her."

She had had to get away from there. Yes, the names from the finally call backs would be announced. But, for now she had to protect Maya and get out of there. Katy broke into a run and Goldar chased after her. "You'll never escape!" hollered Goldar as he was chasing them. "Kermit started working on set and he made sure you were added to the call back list."

Meanwhile, a white cat was walking on stage. It went behind a bush and transformed into beautiful girl with blonde hair. Even though Kat was only the Cat Monster for a short time, she still had the side effects. Which was being able to turn into a cat. "Zordon, this is Katherine," Kat cried through her communicator. "Goldar is chasing Maya and Katy! Maya's father is the monster that rangers are fighting. I just heard Goldar say that Maya's father started working on set and made sure Kat got called back for another audition. I believe this is a trap."

 _"Katherine, keep an eye on them," declared Zordon. "We'll contact the other rangers. We'll send you a tracking device so the other can come straight to you."_

Kat transformed into her cat form and started to run to catch up to Goldar. A pink collar appeared on her neck and it had some crystal attached to it. It started to light up as she chased Goldar.

* * *

In the meantime, the other rangers were fighting the Kermit monster. Billy's communicator started to go off. "Go, ahead," he answered.

"Rangers, Katy and Maya are being chased by Goldar," Zordon revealed. "Some of you need to teleport to the movie studio."

"I'll go," Kimberly declared standing up from her seat. "They need me."

"I'm coming too," Tommy decided to get out of his seat. "You may need some reinforcements."

Billy handed Adam a device. "I created a device that allows you to hook it into the control panel," he explained as a hologram of the pink, white, and blue rangers appeared in their empty seats. "These holograms will work just like a normal human. They fill in for any ranger not present."

"Good luck guys!" said Aisha as Kimberly, Tommy, and Billy teleported out of the Mega Zord.

* * *

A beam of white, pink, and blue light appeared at the audition location. Tommy and Kimberly watched as a device appeared in Billy's hands. _"Billy, this is tracking device you can use to follow Katherine," Zordon said through the communicator._

"I hope Maya and Katy are okay," Kimberly fretted as her and Tommy were running to keep up with Billy.

Suddenly, she heard a loud scream. It sounded like Maya. "That's sounds like Maya!" Tommy gasped as they broke out in a run. He ran until he reached Goldar. He was throwing blasts at Katy who had been shielding Maya. "Let me take care of this Goldar!"

"Where's Maya!" she screamed as Billy went to help Katy. A white cat walked over to her. Kimberly immediately knew it was Kat. "Have you seen Maya?"

Kat broke out in a run and Kimberly followed her down to the hill. Maya was laying on the ground. "Maya!" she cried running over to her niece.

Maya's eyes slowly opened. "Pink ranger?" she asked staring up at the pink ranger. "Please tell me who you are? What has just happened?" Maya slowly reached up and pulled the latches on Kimberly's helmet.

Kimberly felt the latches pop and Maya lifted the helmet off her head. "Aunt Kimberly?!" Maya cried in disbelief. Her eyes filled with tears. "Why didn't you tell me it was you?

* * *

Author's note:

Kimberly's power coin was never stolen in this story. To clear things up, Kat was only under Rita's spell to be a cat monster and learned who the rangers were when she was defeated. It will be revealed in a later chapter on what happened.

Also, Kermit is the one who is will be working for Rita and Zedd. Unlike Kat, he did it willingly. And he will be one of the main villains in the story.


	4. Raising a Niece

Tommy sat in the hospital waiting room with Kimberly with arms around her. His heart was breaking as she cried into his chest. "What kind of person am I, Tommy?" she sobbed in his chest. "I should have known that all of this was a trap. I encouraged Katy to go to that audition. It's my fault she's-"

"Kimberly, this wasn't your fault," Tommy assured her stroking her hair. "All you were trying to do was encourage your sister. I know you wanted her to have a better income and to have a job she liked."

The door opened and a nurse with light brown shoulder length hair walked over to them. "Maya's out of surgery," Jan Oliver said taking a seat next to her son and girlfriend. "She'll be in her room soon."

"How'd she do?" Kimberly asked wiping her face on her shirt sleeve. "Is she going to be okay?"

Jan smiled and put her around her son's girlfriend. "She's fine and she's very lucky when she got here," Jan answered. "Did she say anything about feeling sick?"

"She woke up sweating a lot last night and she was tired this morning," Kimberly revealed as Tommy handed me his handkerchief. "I had to leave the audition for a minute. I left her with Katy. When I got back Katy had been attacked by Goldar and Maya tumbled over an embankment. When I went down to her, she was mad at me for leaving and then she started to hold her side. Tommy recognized Maya's symptoms and said she probably having an appendicitis."

"Maya will be staying overnight for observation," Jan revealed watching some nurses wheel Maya's hospital bed into the room. "She need a parent or guardian to stay with her."

"I will stay with her," Kimberly responded walking over to Maya's bed. "I will be raising her now. I don't know how I'll do it-"

"-Kim, we've already talked about this," Tommy stated pulling an empty chair up to Maya's bed. "We've got two extra bed rooms. You and Maya can have those."

"She isn't in preschool anymore remember?" Kimberly reminded him as she laid on the bed next to Maya. "I can't skip school every day."

Jan opened a closet and brought out an extra blanket and pillow. "I've talked to my boss and he said I could take night shift," Jan assured handing Kimberly the blanket and pillow. "I'll take care of her until you two get home from school."

Jan followed the other nurses out of the room leaving Kimberly and Tommy alone with Maya. The little girl's eyes slowly fluttered open, revealing beautiful blue eyes that were framed with long and beautiful eye lashes. But, her blue eyes were the shade of blue that froze you in place. They even captivated Kimberly and Tommy for even a few short seconds. "Why are you here?" Maya spat glaring at her aunt with anger. "You've done enough to me already. You purposely hid that you were the pink ranger. Now, my mother is gone because of you."

"Maya, your aunt wasn't hiding it from you on purpose," Tommy addressed as the nurse handed him a bottle of Sprite for Maya. "This whole time, she's been protecting you-"

"-Tommy, you know that I couldn't," Kimberly interrupted feeling responsible for all that took place. "Why are you telling her?"

He turned to investigate her blue eyes. They were no longer the shade of blue like the sky which allowed the sun to rise in it, and let it spread its light. They weren't like the clear sea that would reflect the moonlight or sunlight. Her eyes weren't sparkling like a beautiful diamond. Instead he saw fears, sadness, weakness, and pain trapped behind her eyes. They looked so cold, just staring at them could freeze world in a few short seconds. "Maya, deserves to be able to love the person who stepped up to raise her," Tommy acknowledged still looking into her eyes. "She didn't keep the secret that she was the pink ranger to hurt you. When we became rangers, we promised our mentor Zordon that we wouldn't use our powers for personal gain, that we wouldn't go into battle unless Rita and Zedd forced us, and we had to not to tell anyone we were a power ranger. This whole time, she's been trying to protect you."

"You couldn't tell anyone that you were a power ranger?" Maya gasped looking up into her aunt's brown eyes. Kimberly's eyes were the type of brown that was sweet like a Hersey bar. They didn't appear to be like chocolate eyes that melted in the heat from happiness or love. But, they were melting from all the depression and heartbreak that she had in her life. "Do you know why my father left? Did leave he leave because of my mom or me?"

"No one drove him away," Kimberly revealed allowing tears in her eyes to run down her face. "He left on his own."

Maya carefully crawled into her aunt's lap and gently wiped her eyes with her hand. "My mom always said she was the reason he left," Maya started as Kimberly wrapped her arms around her.

"She thought a girl should think well of her father," Kimberly sniffed giving her a kiss. "She tried by him."

"He was that Kermit the frog monster," Maya sobbed crying into her aunt's chest. "He was working with the gold monkey-"

"-Maya, when you tumbled over the embankment. Goldar was about to go after you," Tommy interrupted walking over to Kimberly and putting an arm around her. "I started to fight him. He got side tracked because he always wanted to fight me until one of us could no longer fight. I sliced him like an onion and I think I finished him off for good."

"Are you the white ranger?"

"Yes, Maya," he confessed giving her a kiss on the head. "I am the white ranger."

Maya's eye's widened. "Really?" she questioned as her jaw broke. "I didn't think both of you were rangers-"

"-Maya, I'm thinking about if I should keep my powers or not," Kimberly revealed as she carefully laid Maya back on the bed so she could rest. Then she laid down next to Maya. "You need someone to love you and take care of you. I need to be there."

Maya reached out and wrapped her arms around Kimberly's neck. "I love you," Maya yawned falling asleep. Kimberly careful put her arm around her waist. The world melted away as she held her niece in arms, not wanting the moment to end. It was like all the pain inside her was going away- grief, guilt, fear, and worry.

"I wish I could hold her like this forever," Kimberly smiled resting her chin on top of Maya's head. "I could keep her safe from Kermit and Zedd's bunch. Tommy, I sense that maybe Kermit isn't done yet. It's like it's only the beginning."

Tommy laid on the other side of Maya and stretched an arm out pulling both Kimberly and Maya to him. "Me and the other rangers aren't going to let anything happen," he assured her stroking her hair. "I wonder if Kermit is still out there. The others were down at the police station filling out a report and no one has seen him. Maybe he's destroyed or has left for good."

* * *

Somewhere in an unknown Zedd opened a freezer like box and placed Goldar inside. "Tommy will pay for what he did!" Zedd swore looking down at Goldar. Half of each wing appeared to be sliced in half, his face had an X like scar. One of his eyes had been poked out by Tommy's weapon Saba, so an eye patch was placed on Goldar's eye. "I will make sure of it-"

"-Ed, why are we freezing him? "interrupted Rito looking down at the injured gold monkey. "What good will this do?"

"My name is ZEDD!" yelled Zedd slapping Rito across the face. "Can't you get it in your head."

Rita turned to Zedd after placing a spell on Kermit. "Zeddy, Kermit is now under our control," she started staring at Kermit. He had been transformed into a green frog, but he was his normal human size. "He will do whatever we want. In his frog form he can jump high and he throw his long tongue out capture his victims."

"Prefect, we will order him to capture Kimberly and her precious little niece," Zedd smiled closing the lid on Goldar's box. "We'll use them to our advantage. First, we'll have Kermit in his human form and have a court paper saying his Maya is rightfully his-"

"-I don't want her," Kermit informed hopping up and down. "But, I'd love to use Maya to interrogate my worthless sister in law. I always hated her and wanted to break her and Tommy up. She'll do anything when it comes to Maya's wellbeing. I'll make her write him a break up letter and it will break Tommy's heart."

 **Author's note**

 **Goldar isn't dead, he's just going to be frozen for a while until they can find a way to cure him of his injuries. He won't appear again until the sequel.**


	5. Here Comes Trouble

Kimberly woke up to soft pink sheets, and the morning light shined through the blinds and pink curtains. Lying next to her was a little girl with golden locks. It dawned on her that they both had fallen asleep while they were watching the live action 101 Dalmatians movie. Maya's head was laying on her purple pillow that she was using. A light purple blanket was covering her up and someone must have come in and covered her up after they had fallen asleep. It had been almost two months since they lost Katy. Kimberly knew Maya still missed her just as she did. She was still wearing one of the last gifts that her mother had given her which was an oval pendant with stars inside and a whimsical design designed in polished sterling silver. _"May your life be full of unexpected blessings"_ was engraved on the side of the oval.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Kimberly purred leaning down to kiss Maya. She couldn't help but watch Maya's beautiful blue eyes open. Kimberly always thought Maya's eyes were stunning. Yes, she could say Maya's eyes were blue. But, it would be an understatement, if she just said her eyes were blue. Just to think Maya's own blue irises were charming and was just a simple lie compared to her pupils. Maya's eyes reminded her of a fragile piece of blue china, the pastel shade of teal, the ocean floor which anyone could be swimming in now. Her eyes reminded Kimberly of something elaborate. She knew in an instant and that instant only, that the sparkling in Maya's eyes was one of the most beautiful things that anyone was blessed to witness in their lifetime. "I never get tired of seeing those beautiful eyes."

"Good morning," Maya smiled as she let out a yawn. "Are we still going to the circus?"

"Of course," Kimberly answered. "We'll go after I teach my gymnastics class. Why don't you go get dressed and I'll meet you down stairs for breakfast?"

Maya headed to her room and turned the light on. She couldn't help but give a weak smile when she walked in. The walls were a light shade of purple almost the exact color of bell flowers. Her comforter was blue like sky and yellow, purple, and pink flowers were printed all over it. Her pink ranger doll was sitting on her bed. It always made her smile. Even though Kimberly had transferred her powers on to Kat, so she could take care of her, she'd always be a power ranger in Maya's eyes.

She opened her closet and grabbed jeans, a grey tee shirt with blue and purple narrow stripes, and a light purple cardigan. After getting dressed and brushing her teeth she went down for breakfast. The air was filled with the delicious smile of toast, hash browns, bacon, eggs, and cinnamon rolls. The moment she slid into her chair Jan began to serve breakfast.

* * *

Tommy kissed Kimberly and the world fell away. It was soft and slow, bringing much more comfort than words ever could. His hand was resting right below her ear, his thumb was gently stroking her cheek as their fresh minty breaths united. Kimberly wrapped her arms his waist pulling him closer until they were as close as they could get. She felt his heart of gold beating against her chest. "Everything is going to be all right," Tommy whispered as they broke apart for air.

"He said he loved her," Kimberly sobbed crying into Tommy chest. "How can he love her? He went off and left her and he's the reason I no longer have a sister. I don't know what I'd do if I lost Maya too."

"I heard him say the court date was in two weeks," Tommy whispered. "We've got enough evidence that he left, and a copy of Katy's will. It states that you are to be Maya's care taker if anything happened to her."

There was a knock on the door. _"Breakfast is ready," Jan said from the other side. "You need to come down stairs."_

"We need to get down stairs," Tommy urged as they let go of each other. "I don't want you to be late for your gymnastics class."

* * *

Maya sat by a window drawing a picture of the new playground that she saw on the way to the youth center. Children were swinging high in the air as a parent was pushing them. Other children were hanging from monkey bars while there was a long line of children waiting to go down the tall slide. She had heard the term monochromatic, when some girls were walking in. Maya listened careful as the girls were talking.

"I can't believe Ms. Watson gave me a bad grade!" complained a blonde chunky girl."

"Brittany, didn't you hear the instructions?" stated a slim girl with black hair. "Monochromatic means color schemes are obtained from a single base color. And you extend its shades using tones and tints. Tints are adding white to the color. Shades and tones are obtained by adding a darker color such as black or grey."

A smile appeared on Maya's face. She had never done Monochromatic art work before and really wanted to try it out. Maya looked through her new box of crayons. It had 300 crayons and she was sure that it would have many shades of pink. She was so grateful that she was able to read already and wasn't in kindergarten yet. Opening the box of crayons, she found a Tickle Me Pink, Carnation Pink, Cotton Candy, Salmon, Lavender Pink, Raspberry, and a Magenta crayon. For the next hour she colored her master piece.

"Okay everyone, we'll see you here next week," Kimberly said as the clock struck 10:00. She headed to locker room to change. After quick shower and changing into a pink tee shirt and jeans, she walked over to the table where Maya was sitting at. "Maya, we need to go outside. Tommy will be waiting for us."

"Sweet!" Maya smiled putting up her crayons and handing her latest artwork to her aunt. "Here's my new master piece."

"Why'd you only use pink?" Kimberly asked smiling at the art work. "You had so many colors to pick from."

"I heard Brittany complain about getting a bad grade for not following instructions in art. "They were supposed to do a Monochromatic and I heard them talking about it. And I hate to try it out. I chose pink since I know it's your favorite color."

"I'll frame it," she smiled as they walked out of the youth center.

* * *

The bright hill tops of the yellow and red circus tent came into view as Tommy found a parking spot. "I hope cogs don't interrupt my date with my two favorite girls," Tommy joked pecking Kimberly on the cheek.

Kermit was standing around the corner in his frog monster form. "You know the plan," he whispered to Rita and Zedd. Rito had restrained the real magicians in a porter potty and put a lock on it.

"Yes, we've captured the really magicians for the magic act and our putties are disguised as the magicians," Rita began watching two putties turn into magicians. "We have a disappearing act and we call for someone in the audience to volunteer. We will take either Kimberly or Maya-"

"Then we contact King Mondo and tell him Ed is ready for him to do his part-"

"My name is Zedd! Not Ed! Z-E-D-D!" Zedd hissed slapping Rito across the face. "How dumb are you?"

"Anyway, when the cogs come in we will take the other one," Kermit declared as he was hopping up and down. His frog form was much more useful. "Have any ideas on who to take first?"

"I vote we take Kimberly first," Rita announced with an evil smirk on her face. "When we get her out of the box, a putty can transform into her. Tommy will never know what happened. Once the cogs are loose and Tommy leaves Maya with the putty, we have the putty bring Maya to where Kimberly is."

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **I wanted Maya to have a necklace to remind her of how much her mom loved her. So, I went to the internet and found the pendant that I described in this chapter. Thought it would be prefect for her.**

 **Also, I want to clear this up. The rangers now have their Zeo powers. I thought I'd clear that up when I mentioned the cogs. Even though in Zeo Rita and Zedd didn't work with the Machine Empire, they will for this story. But, it's only to hurt Tommy since he's the leader.**


	6. Vanishing Act

The Ringmaster cracked his long whip and the second half of the show began. Leotard-clad trapeze artists swinging swooping above the crowd flying through midair as they grabbed the horizontal bars hangs from heavy chains. Bright colorful clowns were doing cartwheels in the center ring. A magician was doing many unique tricks, including everyone's favorite, pulling a rabbit out of his hat. "I need a volunteer for this next act," informed the magician looking out at the crowd. Many people raised their hands. He ignored all of them and walked over Kimberly. "How about this beautiful woman dressed in pink."

He took Kimberly by the hand and lead her to the center ring. "I'm going to make this girl disappear," stated the magician as he opened the box and Kimberly stepped in.

"She's not going to disappear forever, is she?" Maya asked Tommy starting to tear up.

"Of course not," he reassured her lifting into his lap. "She loves us too much. They will make her reappear and then she'll take her seat."

* * *

Kimberly stood in the box as the magician began to tap the box. A trap door opened below her, and she slide down a long sliding board. The colors swirled and blended as her head became titled towards the mat laying at the bottom of the floor. the expected thump on the ground was came as she hit the mat hard. Once she hit the floor she noticed that all her clothes expect for her pink lacy panties had disappeared off her body. As she stood up she covered herself with her hands as she walked through the dark hall. Her teeth were chattering as the cold air was blowing on her and her bare feet was touching the icy cold floor with each step she took.

A bright light was up a head and she quickly ran to see where she was. But, it turned out to be nothing but an empty room. She walked around the room and found a beautiful pink strapless dress laying on the ground. Kimberly could almost say that she dreamed of wearing a dress this beautiful on when it would be time for Tommy's senior prom. It was almost the exact same shade of pink of tulip but much brighter. Not to mention it had bright pink sequins powdered all over it. It had a layered skirt. The first layer was short and cut like flower petals. And the second layer was hot pink, and it was made from several layers chiffon material which came down to her knees. Kimberly wasted no time and quickly put on her dream dress. By her feet was a pink evening shawl and a pair of pink heels. She quickly slipped the heels on and put the shawl around her shoulders. A mirror appeared in front of her and she couldn't resist looking in the mirror. Kimberly slowly walked over to the mirror and stared at herself in the mirror. Her hair had mysteriously been curled and it was in a messy hair bun. "My hair wasn't like this before," she thought to herself still staring in the mirror. Kimberly looked closer and noticed she was wearing pink lipstick, pink rouge on her cheeks, pink eye shadow and black eye liner. "I know I wasn't wearing all this make up. What's going on?"

"Hello Kimberly," said a familiar voice. She quickly turned around and saw green frog about the size of a human hop over to her. This frog was wearing torn jeans and a maroon Henley. "It's been awhile. How's your precious Maya?"

"Kermit!" she gasped stepping back into a corner.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the circus cogs appeared everywhere. Everyone was freaking out as they were destroying everyone around them. Tommy turned to face Kimberly. "Kim, take Maya and get to safety," he ordered as he turned around and noticed she wasn't there and neither was Maya. Something was wrong, Kimberly had been quiet ever since she returned to her seat. Even Maya had been looking up at her instead of watching the performance. His heart sank and broke as he realized that something happened to Kimberly while she was on stage. And now Maya was missing.

Maya struggled to get free from the putty. It stood behind a trailer with its hand pressed over her mouth. The stupid putty appeared to be in a relaxed state after it hid. It was so dumb it loosened its grip on her. Now was her face. She opened her mouth and bit the putty hard and kicked it. It dropped Maya on the ground as it felt teeth marks sinking into its skin. From a distanced she spotted a beautiful girl in fancy pink dress walking into the back of a truck. Immediately, it dawned on Maya that it was Kimberly. "So, that's what to her!" Maya realized as she raced towards the truck. "The disappearing act was part of some sort of plan to capture Kimberly for some reason.

Maya stopped in her tracks realizing that she was doomed if she went after Kimberly because they could be wanting her as well. But, she'd also be doomed if she turned back and went for help. By the time she got back with help the truck could be out of sight and she may never see her again. Maya looked down at her body. She was only 43.8 inches tall and only weighed 44 pounds. What good could a five-year-old do? All the power rangers were anywhere from five to six feet fall and they were at least 10 to 12 years old than her. Taking a deep breath, Maya made her decision to go after her aunt. Kimberly had rescued her when she was a ranger, came to help her mom when her dad left, and she loved her enough to take on the responsibility to raise her when Katy was attacked by Goldar and didn't survive.

She bolted through the panicking crowd like an Olympic champion. Maya slowed her pace down as she saw Zedd, Rita, and a frog like monster. "It can't be Kermit?" she asked herself to stare at green human like frog. "Shouldn't he be back in his human form? The power rangers defeated him."

Standing behind the trailer, she watched Rita and Zedd leave the area for a second while was hopping around the area. Darkness washed over Maya sending a chill of fear down her spine. It was the same fear she had the day Katy was attacked by Goldar. Katy Shielding her from Goldar as he was about to strike her with his sword. She still remembered feeling the unbearable pain in her stomach and tumbling over the embankment as she walked up the ramp leading into the back of the truck. At her feet there was a flash light and a large round gold key ring with only one key. Maya picked both items up and turn the flash light on. Shining it all over the place, it landed on a heavy black ball with a chain attached to it. The long chain expanded several fit and was shackled on someone's ankle.

"MAYA!"

She looked up and saw Kimberly sitting on the floor. "Did you end up here after the disappearing act? Why are you in a fancy dress? How did all of this happen-"

"-Maya," Kimberly interrupted and she immediately felt Maya's arms wrap around here shoulders. "Maya, you shouldn't be here-"

"-I came to rescue you," Maya broke in as she held the key up. "This is our chance. No one is around-"

"-Maya, please listen to me!" Kimberly begged in a whispering voice. "I want you to leave and save yourself. Kermit is-"

"-he isn't around," Maya declared unlocking the shackle. "A putty posed as you and took me away from Tommy. He doesn't know where I am. I saw you walk into the truck and I couldn't leave you here."

"Maya, I know you love me," she acknowledged feeling her heart break. She had to get Maya away from her no matter what it took. "I want you to leave me and please get away from me and stay away from me!"

The shackle hit the floor as Maya stood there with tears forming in her blue eyes. "Why? What did I do wrong?" Maya sobbed with hot tears streaming down her face. "Why are you not wanting me to be stay away from you-"

"-because she was bait to lure you here!" announced a familiar voice. Maya quickly turned around and once again saw the tall Kermit the frog dressed in her father's clothes. "Now, we can use you for evil-"

"-I knew you didn't want her!" Kimberly yelled gathering Maya in her arms. "You neglected her and left her. What type of father are?"

"I work for Rita and Zedd," he began as he hopped over to his daughter. Maya's legs were wrapped around Kimberly's waist and her arms were tightly wrapped around her neck. Kermit began hopping in place for several seconds. He shrank down and hopped on Maya's shoulder.

"GET IT OFF ME!" She screamed as Kermit was hopping all over her. "I HATE FROGS ESPECIALLY KERMIT THE FROG!"

Kermit hopped off her and started hopping in place. "I have a long tongue and anything I touch can take form of anything I choose," he smirked watching his daughter shake in his sister in-law's arms. "I think you'll be a nice frog. You could be my pet-"

"-Kermit, what will it take to leave Maya alone?" Kimberly questioned wrapping her arms around the little girl that was her world, her niece, her pride, her joy, and her best friend. "Just name it!"

"You write Tommy a break up letter," Kermit smiled watching Kimberly's mouth drop and her eyes get watery. "You have until we reach our destination to decide. Once we get there you give an answer."

He hopped out of the truck and it began to take off. Maya sat in Kimberly's arms as she heard sobs and felt tears fall on her shoulders. "I know how much you love Tommy," Maya sniffed wiping her eyes before making eye contact with Kimberly. "I don't want you to break up with him. I was hoping you and him would get together-"

"-Maya, I love him and he's the only boy I'll ever love," Kimberly admitted as tears poured down her face. Her makeup was smearing all over her face with each tear she cried. "But, I can't lose you. You are the only part of Katy that I have left. What type of guardian would I be if I was allowed Kermit to do that you?"

"But, you don't mean what you'll be writing-"

"-what other choice do I have?"

* * *

The warmth of the summer day was gone once the sun went down. Gray puffy clouds full of water busted and rain began to fall from the sky. On this cold and rainy evening, Tommy could feel the air flow on his skin and rain soaking his clothes. His heart skipped and pound when he was told that someone dressed in gray had a little girl with blonde hair who was dressed in jeans and a purple cardigan. It hit him that the vanishing act was a trick. That trick was to capture both Kimberly and Maya.

"MAYA! KIMBERLY!" Tommy called out as his voice was getting louder. He kept calling for them until freeing fog came out of nowhere. Ignoring it he ran further and further. The area was darkening as if night was coming in seconds. The only light was coming from car lights and lampposts. He ran further and further, twigs scraped past his face getting tangled into his hair. Tommy's feet slipped, and he was falling, he couldn't open his mouth to call for Kimberly and Maya due to grief and fear paralyzing his body. He was falling. Down. Down. Down. His head landed face first in the mud.

"TOMMY!" Adam cried running over to his friend. "Tommy, are you okay?"

"How could I be so stupid!?" Tommy sobbed not caring he was covered in mud. "It's my fault Kimberly and Maya are gone. I hope that Maya's not out there all alone. She's only a child!"

Kat, Tanya, and Rocky ran over to him. Kat pulled out her pink handkerchief and handed it to him. "Tommy, I'm sure they are both together," she assured him putting an arm around him. "Maya tells me often how Kimberly is her best friend and how much she loves her. I know she feels the same way about Maya. I'm sure at this very moment Kimberly is holding Maya making sure she's safe."

"I hope you're right Kat," Tommy fretted pounding his angry fists on the ground. "I hope you're right."

* * *

Kimberly and Maya were in a cold damp room that had leaking pipes from above. The room only had a small bathroom, a small desk, a washer, a drier, and bed. The door had a doggie door, for them to get their meals. "I'm sorry," Maya quavered tears shimmering in his blue eyes. "I hate that you are going to have to give him that break up letter tomorrow-"

"-Maya, I hate it too," Kimberly confessed looking up from the letter. "I know Rita and Zedd are behind this-"

"-Why did you even write the stupid letter?"

"-Maya, I don't know how long we'll be here," she began lifting Maya into her lap and holding her close. "I also guess I agreed to do this because I want to protect Tommy. I know that Kermit would go after him if I didn't."

Maya gently wiped the tears streaming down Kimberly's face. "Tommy needs to know that you didn't hurt him on purpose," Maya smirked looking down at the paper. "I once saw a movie, where people were captured and wrote secret code using one through twenty-six. Each number was a letter."

"Maya, I will try it," Kimberly agreed as she started to write numbers down. "I don't know if he'll catch on or not. He may not have seen that trick before."

When she finished, she handed it to Maya.

2015131325,  
09 08151605 251521 030114 060907211805 20080919 152120. 09 041514'20 23011420 2015 0218050111 2116 23092008 251521. 110518130920 20081805012005140504 2015 08211820 13012501. 09 20151204 080913 0906 0805 010718050504 141520 2015 08211820 080518, 09'04 0415 23080120 05220518 0805 230114200504. 0805 230114200504 1305 2015 2318092005 01 0218050111 2116 120520200518 2015 251521. 20080120 230119 200805 15141225 230125 0805'04 120520 1305 11050516 080518 23092008 1305. 09 1920091212 12152205 251521 011404 011223012519 23091212. 161205011905 21140405181920011404 230825 09 040904 20080919. 09 08151605 251521 23091212 06151807092205 1305 011404 1920091212 12152205 1305.

1109130205181225

"What did you say?" Maya asked looking down at all the numbers at the bottom of the letter. She watched Kimberly address the envelope.

The door open and Kermit came in. "Is it written?" He demanded taking the letter and envelope out of her hand. Kermit smirked and looked over it. "Why are all the numbers on there."

"Fake phone numbers since I know he'd try to call me," Kimberly lied keeping a straight face. "My cell number changed, and I didn't give it to him. Since we broke up, I didn't want him to get a hold of me."

"Very good," Kermit smirked folding the letter up and placing it in the envelope. "You know how to write the prefect break up letter."

He left the room and Maya looked into Kimberly's eyes. "I hope they can figure it out," she whispered as Kimberly pulled her into a tight hug.

"I hope they can too," she whispered back.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **I hope the number code didn't confuse anyone. I used an internet site to convert Kimberly's message into number form.**

 **This is what the letter said:**

 **Tommy, I hope you can figure this out. I don't want to break up with you. Kermit threatened to hurt Maya. I told him if he agreed not to hurt her, I'd do whatever he wanted," Kimberly revealed laying her pen down. "He wanted me to write a break up letter to you. That was the only way he'd let me keep her with me. I still love you and always will. Please understand why I did this. I hope you will forgive me and still love me.**

 **Kimberly**

 **I will have this shown in a later chapter when they find solve the secret code that was written in the letter.**


	7. The Letter

A few days had passed since Kimberly and Maya came up missing. A missing person report was filled for both and all the police were notified. Tommy was asked to give the information on who took Maya and Kimberly. The only evidence that Tommy had that Kimberly and Maya were together was a break up letter she sent him. His heartache every time he read it. He pulled the letter out and read it for the second time.

 _Dear Tommy,_

 _I want you to know that I have Maya with me and we're both safe. Something happened, and I can't explain it. I have met another boy and I'm in love with him. Maya keeps telling me how wonderful he is, and she loves him. I feel like this is the person that I belong with. He's sweet, kind, caring, and I can't even begin to explain how much I love this boy. I feel like he's the perfect person to help me raise Maya._

 _Please Forgive Me,_

 _Kimberly_

How could she meet someone so suddenly? She couldn't meet someone else because she was always spending time with him at school and she lived in his home. After school she always went straight home to take care of Maya. Tommy glanced over it again noticing there were tear stains on the letter. As he folded it to put it back in the envelope, he noticed some numbers written down at the bottom.

 _2015131325,_  
 _09 08151605 251521 030114 060907211805 20080919 152120. 09 041514'20 23011420 2015 0218050111 2116 23092008 251521. 110518130920 20081805012005140504 2015 08211820 13012501. 09 20151204 080913 0906 0805 010718050504 141520 2015 08211820 080518, 09'04 0415 23080120 05220518 0805 230114200504. 0805 230114200504 1305 2015 2318092005 01 0218050111 2116 120520200518 2015 251521. 20080120 230119 200805 15141225 230125 0805'04 120520 1305 11050516 080518 23092008 1305. 09 1920091212 12152205 251521 011404 011223012519 23091212. 161205011905 21140405181920011404 230825 09 040904 20080919. 09 08151605 251521 23091212 06151807092205 1305 011404 1920091212 12152205 1305._

 _1109130205181225_

"This part of the letter isn't covered in tear stains!" Tommy gasped looking down at the second message. "This must be some type of secret code!" His heart jumped realizing that there was maybe a chance that she wasn't breaking up with after all. This secret code must be telling him why she wrote the letter.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kimberly laid in bed next to Maya. Maya was dressed in a comfortable blue tee shirt and a pair of purple and blue plaid pajama pants. "At least you're comfortable," Kimberly thought watching her niece sleep peacefully through the night. She was dressed in cocktail dress that Kermit made her change into the day after she wrote the letter. This dress had a heart shaped neckline and the top half shined in sliver sequins. Her skirt was made from layers of silky chiffon material. "I hate this dress so much."

Her dress only had thin straps holding it up and the back of the dress had a deep plunge revealing her whole back until it got to the waist line. The front part of her dress had some cleavage. She turned and looked at the recliner that was put in their room a while back. Kimberly needed her sleep since she hadn't slept for a few nights. She had to get some sleep some way. So, she carefully lifted Maya out of bed and grabbed a pillow for Maya and blanket to cover them both up with.

Kimberly carefully took a seat in the recliner. "Sweet dreams, Maya," she whispered planting a kiss on Maya's head. "I love you."

She started slowly close her tired eyes, until Maya began to stretch out. "Did you have an encounter with the artist mole," Maya asked letting out a big yawn stretching out her. "Or did you have an encounter with the hate master?"

"What about them?"

"I dreamt that all of the rangers, Zordon, and Alpha were infected by an evil spell," Maya began making herself comfortable. "Both you and Tommy were stripped of your powers and you went to Marnier Bay. You liked diving, karate, and rock climbing. Tommy liked racing, diving, and rock climbing-"

"-Maya, that never happened and never-"

"-I forgot to mention that you were going to go to the Pan Global Games and you had never been away from home before," Maya continued as she rested her head on Kimberly's shoulder. "Both of you eloped and went to the command center. When you got there the others were under the spell and thought that you and Tommy had accepted an award and revealed your identities on TV-"

"-where were the others?"

"They were visiting their families. Anyway, when the spell was broken the group wanted to apologize and they couldn't find you and Tommy."

Kimberly pulled Maya close against her chest. "We never told them where we were!" she gasped looking down at a sliver ring with a pink heart cut gem. "They will never-"

"At the bottom of the letter I wrote that we were in Angel Grove instead of Marnier Bay like someone named Silverback told the news. It was in code form thought," Maya assured her giving her a kiss on the neck. "I'm sure they will find us."

"I hope so," Kimberly gulped resting her head on Maya's. "On the news people have given up search since we were never found in Marnier Bay."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kermit was upstairs with Zedd, Rita, and Rito. "What are the plans for Tommy's pink princess," Kermit asked bouncing around the room. "We've already got Caroline out of the way-"

"Yes, that's because we used the artist mole to pose as that French painter and she married him," Rita smirked while walking around in circles. "Once Caroline was in Paris, Goldar attacked her just like he did Katy. Scorpina posed as her when she talked to Katy. Caroline had already been gone for several weeks."

"Goldar is that you?" asked Rito as a sliver monkey walked in. "How have you been?"

The sliver monkey walked over to Rito and punched him in the face. "Rito, how stupid are you?" yelled the sliver monkey. This monkey had sliver armor and a purple face. His wings were longer and wider than Goldar's and they had steel like feathers. "I am Silverback, Goldar's brother."

"Okay, thanks Sliverdar-"

"My name isn't SLIVERDAR! It's Silverback!" yelled Silverback kicking Rito in the chest. "I don't know why my brother was stupid to be friends with a Halloween Skeleton."

"Silverback, good to see you again," Zedd said shaking the sliver monkey's hand. "Tommy Oliver, was the one who severally hurt your brother. He was protecting a little blonde headed girl. Her name was Maya Hart. She's Kimberly's precious niece."

Silverback picked up a glass and began to drink away. He heard snickering and turned to Rito. "What's so funny?" he retorted as he spit on Rito. "What did you do to my drink."

"Oh, it is used to make you weaker," he started as he started laughing. "You're completely powerless and won't ever be as strong as Goldar."

Silverback began to shrink and Rito put him in a jar. "Finally, you did something right," Zedd admitted looking at the sliver monkey who was now the size of an action figure. We can drain his powers and create potion with them. When Goldar is reviewed he'll drink the potion and he'll gain part of his powers back. But, we need to find out how to revive him."

* * *

Several hours later, Kimberly woke up feeling refreshed from a good night's sleep. She felt Maya's soft hair against her bare shoulders. A weak smile appeared on Maya's face as Kimberly tucked a lock of hair behind Maya's ear. Just a few months ago, Maya had an appendicitis and had to stay at the hospital overnight. Kimberly frowned looking down at her ring. "I wish you were here, Tommy," she sniffed as tear ran down her face. She thought back to the that day in the hospital when she laid in the hospital bed with Maya. Tommy got on the other side of the bed and wrapped his arms around them as they slept.

In the meantime, Tommy had overslept. Jan walked into Tommy's room and woke him up. "You're going to be late for school," she said as she gently shook him. "You need to hurry up and get dressed school starts in an hour."

Tommy quickly opened his closet and started to find something to wear to school. He knew his mom wouldn't let him out of the house unless his clothes were ironed. Going through his closet, his eyes landed on a bright red adidas jogging suit. "This is prefect," he thought taking his jogging suit out of the closet. It was nylon and didn't have to be ironed. It also dawned on him that he had PE at school and he never washed his gym clothes the night before. In front of him hung a pair of red shorts. He could just wear his gym clothes underneath his jogging suit. Tommy grabbed his white tennis shoes and headed to the bathroom to get his shower. After taking his shower and brushing his teeth, he grabbed his book bag and left for school. He had no idea that he was going to have an interesting day of school.


	8. Embrassing Day at School

Tommy walked into the halls of Angel Grove High. The halls were dressed in black and white tiles are a chest board with the nerds as the pawns, the two boys that played cornerbacks on the football team as the rooks, kids on the wrestling team as knights, some girls on the gymnastics team as bishops, Mr. Kaplan as the king, and Ms. Appleby as the queen. The whole building sent a chill down Tommy's spine as he felt the cool smooth nylon lining of his jacket rubbing against his bare chest. For some reason he could feel the cool nylon lining on parts of his chest. Tommy walked into the bathroom to adjust his shirt. The bathroom was empty, and he began to unzip his jacket. As he slowly unzipped his jacket he noticed that only his flesh was underneath his jacket. "How could I be so stupid?" he thought quickly zipping his jacket up. "I didn't grab a shirt."

School was the last place he wanted to be. Unfortunately, that was one of the prices he had to pay for not laying clothes out the night before and for over sleeping. The loud bell rang which meant it was time for first period. There was no turning back and he had to go to first period. It was worse than the time he noticed there was a tear in his shirt which was noticeable. Maybe no one would notice if he just kept his jacket on and zipped up as far as it would go. Tommy walked into his first period class and took a seat next to Rocky. "Okay, we will be watching a film about inventions," Ms. Appleby began as she turned the lights off and pressed play on the VCR.

Bulk and Skull sat in the back of the room whispering back and forth. "Bulk did you pass gas?" Skull questioned as he sniffed a strong unpleasant feeling. "It smells in here."

"No, Skull," Bulk hissed as his face turned bright red. "Where ever that smell is coming from it isn't me!"

"Then where is it coming from," Skull asked as he dropped a pencil on the floor. He got down on his knees and started to look around. The smell started to get close stronger as he crawled under his desk to pretend to look for his pencil. Skull's eye landed on Tommy's white tennis shoes. On the bottom of them appeared to be dried mud. He quietly got back in his seat. "I think it's coming from the dried mud on Tommy's shoes."

"It's not dried mud, it's dog manure!" Bulk corrected watching Ms. Appleby. Her eyes were locked on the TV and she appeared like everything else was blocked out. "Tommy, must have stepped in it before he came to school."

"Well, the smell is getting to me," Skull remarked as he watched Tommy's head land on the desk. "And I don't like it-"

"-if you don't like it, why don't you go do something about it," Bulk suggested pretending to be taking notes.

A light bulb appeared in Skulls mind as he looked around. No one was watching so he got down on the floor. Tommy was only one seat ahead of him and he figured that he'd be too tired to notice. Skull crawled over to Tommy and noticed that his shoe lace was broken. He slowly lifted Tommy's foot out of the shoe. Then another idea struck him. He'd take both of Tommy's shoes. Skull slowly untied the shoe lace and lifted Tommy's foot out of the shoe. Tommy began to move, and Skull frozen in place. He placed Tommy's bare foot back on floor and pushed Tommy's shoes back to his desk.

"You took his shoes, didn't you?" Bulk smirked trying hard not to laugh. "What are you going to do with them?"

"This," Skull whispered as he leaned over and dropped the shoes out the windows. He couldn't help but start laughing.

Ms. Appleby looked up seeing Skull's arm out the window. "SKULL! What did you throw out the window?" she yelled as everyone turned to face him. "And don't tell me nothing, otherwise your arm wouldn't be out the window."

"Ms. Appleby, someone came to class with dog manure on their shoes," Skull started trying to look all sweet. "People should leave their shit at home-"

Tommy began to wake up as he felt the furnace kick on and cold air was blowing on his feet. He looked down at his bare feet. Another thing he forgot to do, which was putting on a pair of socks. "Where are my shoes?" Tommy asked glaring at Skull.

"I threw them out the window and they landed in a trash can," Skull laughed as he watched Tommy run over to the window. "They smelled bad."

Tommy looked out the window and saw the garbage man dump the trash into the truck. His mouth dropped as he saw his white tennis shoes fall into the truck. "Skull, why'd you do that?" Tommy asked turning to face Skull.

"Now you'll have to go barefoot all day!" Bulk snickered watching Tommy's face turn pink. "That will teach you to leave your shit at the door-"

"-Bulk and Skull go to the office now! I will not tolerate bad language or the stunt you pulled in this classroom!" Ms. Appleby shouted flipping on the switch with her lips curved downward. "I'm calling Mr. Kaplan and letting him now you're coming."

Bulk and Skull grabbed their stuff and walked out. Rocky unzipped his book bag and got out a pair of red flip flops that he brought since he had life guard duty after school. "Here you can wear these," Rocky said handing Tommy the flip flops.

The bell rang, and everyone collected their stuff and walked out. "Tommy, I am really sorry," Ms. Appleby apologized as he was walking out the door. "I realize that you've been stressed out ever since Kimberly and Maya came up missing last week. I am sure the police are still search for them. If there is anything I can do for you, just let me know."

* * *

Sounds of laughter, shouts, and excited conversations could be heard all over Angel Grove High as students were headed to lunch. Cheerleaders were perched on the table like birds gossiping and laughing, from out of nowhere a football flew above their heads between two jocks wearing varsity jackets. Groups of students were sitting around the table laughing and causing all kinds of noise, expect at the table were the power rangers sat. Billy had his laptop on trying to figure out the code.

"So, have you gotten so of the code figured out?" Tommy asked as Billy carefully looked over the letter.

"I've only gotten this much figured out," Billy answered handing Tommy the letter. "If I am looking at this correctly, Kim used a code that was in a movie. It was where 1 through 26 was used and each of them was supposed to represent a letter."

Tommy glanced down at the letter to see how much he had figured out.

Tommy,  
I hope you can figure this out. I don't want to break up with you. 110518130920 20081805012005140504 to hurt Maya. I told him if he agreed not to hurt her, I'd do whatever he wanted. He 230114200504 1305 2015 2318092005 A 0218050111 2116 120520200518 2015 251521. That was the only way he'd let me keep her with me. I still love you and always will. 161205011905 21140405181920011404 230825 I did this. I hope you will forgive me and still love me.

Kimberly

"The rest of it was closely written together and the ink had smeared this is all I was able to solve," Billy explained as Tommy finished reading the solved messaged. "I will try to figure out more."

"At least we know she still loves me and doesn't want to break up with me," Tommy said giving a weak smile. "It must have been a hard choice to choose between the risk of hurting me or loosing Maya."

"I think it was clever of them to write the message in code form," stated Adam as he took a sip of his chocolate shake.

Tommy really needed some time alone before his next class. "I'm going to head on to the gym and get ready for PE," he said as he got up from the table. "I'll see you guys later."

He walked outside, and it was a really nice day. Maybe the fresh air would do him some good since this had been the most embarrassing day at school. First Bulk and Skull stole his shoes and he was stuck wearing flip flops. Then during science, they went outside to do an experiment. While they were outside, someone body grabbed his pants by the leg which caused some of the poppers to come undone, leaving him standing there with a flapping pant leg open to the knee. It took him ages to do up all the poppers. Then on the way back inside he tripped over his flip flops and landed in the mud. From the shoulders down, he was covered in mud. Many students saw it and word about his pant leg flapping in the wind and falling the mud traveled fast. At the end of each class, he had to deal with students laughing at him and whispered to each other as they heard him swishing down the hall with each step he took as his thighs rubbed together. Nothing was worse than get stares and being laughed at by other students as he swished his way around school.

Tommy walked by the janitor who was up on a ladder washing windows. The janitor accidently knocked over the bucket of water soaking Tommy completely. "I'm so sorry," apologized the janitor as Tommy lifted the bucket off his head.

"It's okay," Tommy said as he continued walking to the gym feeling the unlined nylon sticking to him everywhere. As he continued to gym Mr. Kaplan was walking around outside. Suddenly, some students saw Mr. Kaplan coming and they began to throw rotten eggs. Unfortunately, the eggs hit Tommy instead.

was hit right in the chest by a rotten egg. "WHAT IS THE MEANING IN THIS!?" He shouted at the students with a bright red face. "I want an answer!"

"It is just a senior prank-"

"-both of you in my office now!" he shouted as the two boys began to walk inside. Mr. Kaplan turned to face Tommy. "Mr. Oliver, I would suggest that you take a shower before you go to your next class. I will call your teacher and tell them why you will be late."

* * *

Tommy stripped out of his sweaty, smelly, and dirty jogging suit. He hated that outfit and never wanted to see it again. Standing there in his red shorts, he noticed there was tag on them. "Just great," he gasped looking at the tag. "These aren't my gym shorts they are swimming trunks. This day can't get any worse." Tommy grabbed a towel, a wash cloth, shampoo, and a bar of soap and headed for the showers. It was still lunch time and he had the whole place to himself.

Stepping into the shower, he turned the shower on and the warm droplets became to rain down on him. He wondered how many times he's having to wash off his body before he could get the rotten egg scent of him. Since he couldn't go to class in swim trunks, he thought he'd tell teleport home and skip the last two classes. All he had was PE and Study Hall. He didn't have to worry about homework.

Working shampoo into his hair and scalp, he noticed the tiles on the wall cracked. Tommy pointed the shower head in opposite direction and hope that water didn't sink through the large cracks. The tiles were pink, and it instantly made him think of Kimberly. She always looked best in pink and it was hard to see Kat in uniform instead of her. Yes, he understood that Maya needed her love and needed to some to take care of her. He would have done the same thing if he was in that position. He had grown to love that little girl very much and couldn't wait until the day he was official her uncle.

After finally finishing the shower he stepped out of the shower and noticed his jogging suit was gone. A baseball came flying in through the window shattering the glass and he heard Mr. Kaplan yelling. Walking over to the window he looked out and noticed his jogging suit was flapping in the wind where the Angel Grove High Flag was supposed to be. He decided that he was teleporting home.

* * *

Tommy teleported into his room and put on a comfort pair of red pajamas. He laid down on this bed to get some rest and later get a good bite to eat. The next morning was a new day. And he decided that he was going to go find the two girls he loved so much.


	9. Breaking News

Kimberly walked back into the basement in another dress. This dress was pink, and it looked even more tighter and uncomfortable than the other two dresses. It was strapless, and it spilt in the middle of the top part revealing a lot of cleavage. The skirt looked slanted with layered ruffles. "I've never seen you wear anything like that before," Maya stated as Kimberly walked over to her scooping her up in her arms. She carried Maya over to the recliner and took a seat. Maya got comfortable and wrapped her arms around Kimberly's waist. She felt a bow tied in the back, while the rest of her back was exposed. "Do you even like wearing something like this?"

"No, Maya," she confessed staring in the mirror. Her niece looked comfortable in her jeans, light purple tee shirt, and a purple, blue, and pink button down plaid shirt. "I'm only doing this to spare us time-"

"-what do you mean spare us time?" Maya gasped feeling a pair of arms wrap around her tiny body. "What going on?"

"Kermit wants to make me his bride," she revealed resting her head on Maya's. "But, we can't find a dress we can agree on-"

"-what do you mean we? -"

"-Maya, I don't want to marry him. I don't know why he wants to marry me when he couldn't get along with my sister. If I don't agree, he's taking you away from me for good-"

"-you love Tommy!" Maya cried with tears pouring down her face. "I want you and him to get together!"

"-Maya, I'm saying no to every dress because I want to buy us as much time as I can. I know Tommy's looking for us, I just have that feeling. And I want to buy him as much time as I can-"

"-how much more time?" Maya begged sobbing into Kimberly's chest. "Please tell me?!"

"-he's only gotten more dresses for me to try on," she whispered as her eyes started to water. "I hope ten days will be enough time for Tommy. Once I try on all the dresses and can't agree on one, Kermit is going to decide what I'm am going to wear. He's already decided that you are going to walk me down the aisle and be my maid of honor."

* * *

The loud buzzer of the phone went off like an unhappy rattlesnake. Tommy reached over and answered it. "Hello," he answered as he picked up the phone. "This is Tommy speaking."

 _"Tommy, its mom," Jan said from the other line. "I want to remind you that you need to pack for your camping trip field."_

"Oh, I'm packed," Tommy lied. He had decided to go search for Kimberly and Maya instead. "I'm excited about it."

 _"That's good," Jan stated. "I hope it will get your mind off things. Adam called me and said you had a rough day at school. Are you okay?"_

"I'm fine," he lied as he sat up on the couch. "It will eventually pass and years down the road I'll laugh about it."

 _"I'm glad you are okay," she answered. "I also want you to know your father had to go out of town for a business trip and I have to work the night shift tonight. We both love you and will see you when you get back from your trip."_

"Bye, Mom. Love you too," Tommy answered as he hung up the phone.

He pulled the sheet down to look at his body, tall and muscular. Shortly after he came home from school, he learned from Zordon that Kermit was under one of Zedd's spells. He had gotten the shocking news of life time which was that Kermit was wanting to marry Kimberly. There was a way that Tommy could go and make things right, which was he'd have to take Kermit's potion and pose as Kermit. Billy had managed to steal Kermit's potion and it was laying right by Tommy's bed after it was teleported to him. The real Kermit would be free and no longer be under the spell. But, he'd have to pose as Kermit until the day of the arranged marriage. Billy had created a potion for Kermit to take making him take form of Tommy which would wear off when he was thrown out of secret hide out.

"They said it would take several hours for this to kick in when I took it for the first time," Tommy thought as he picked up the potion and drank it. Once he had taken a sip of the last drop he began to sweat. No one had told him what the side effects would be. But, in all fairness they didn't know. He was still in the red swimming trunks that he had put on that morning. It had taken no time until they were soaked in sweat. He needed time to clear his mind and thought a nice soak in the tub would do some good. Tommy walked up the stairs and headed straight into the bathroom.

* * *

Tommy's eyes fluttered opened as he looked around his new surroundings. The area appeared to be a wedding chapel. But, he was in a dressing room where there were several dresses hanging in the closet. He looked down at his body and notice he had green skin. Tommy started to bounce in place and he could jump high. "Kermit, I'm glad I've found you," Zedd spoke as he walked over to Tommy. He was carrying someone who looked like him. Instantly, Tommy knew it was Kermit. He had taken Tommy's form. Kermit was wearing a pair of red swimming trunks that looked a lot like the ones he had on that morning. "I've found Tommy Oliver trying to sneak in. What should we do with him. I was thinking we wipe his mind, so he has no memory of being here and knowing what happened to Kimberly and Maya-"

"-and I want you to bring me Maya!" Tommy demanded in a hissing voice. "I don't care that I promised Kimberly that Maya could stay with her. She's my child. I want you to tell Kimberly that I defeated Tommy. Then I want you to throw Tommy out of here!"

Rita opened a door and walked down a flight of stairs. Tommy tried to put on a fake show by showing an evil grin. But, deep down his heart was breaking because he knew Kimberly would be crushed when Maya was taken away from her. What else could he do? He had to convince Maya it was really him. Tommy knew that Maya wanted him to marry her aunt because she spoke of it often. Once he was able to gain Maya's trust and believing it was really it him, she'd be willing to go along with the wedding.

 _"MAYA!" Kimberly screamed. "Put her down!"_

 _"Kermit has ordered that I brought her to him!" Rita answered in a sweet nasty voice. "She's his after all! Don't you follow, or you'll never see this girl again!"_

Tommy's heart started to crack as he heard Maya scream and cry as Rita carried her up the stairs. _"MAYA! MAYA!" Kimberly sobbed._

Rita slammed the door and locked it. Tommy fought as hard as he could not to cry as Rita drug Maya over to him. "Here she is," Rita smiled as she let go of Maya. "She's all yours."

Tommy looked down at the little girl that he had grown to love. She was dressed in jeans, a grey tee shirt with thin pink and purple stripes, and a light purple cardigan. "Maya, come with me," Tommy ordered holding out his hand. A scared Maya took hold of his hand they walked into a private room. Maya took a seat down on the floor as he closed the door.

"Why do you want me?" she sobbed as Tommy walked over to her and kneeled to talk to her. "Please, let me go-"

"-Maya, it's me Tommy-"

"-Stop lying! -"

"-I'm not lying. I'm-"

"-If your Tommy what do you call my aunt, what is her favorite color? What do you know about me?"

"I call your aunt Beautiful, her favorite color is pink, I gave her an engagement ring with a pink heart cut shaped gem, I was the once the green ranger, white ranger, and now I'm the red Zeo ranger. You have a pink ranger doll that you sleep with every night, you love to draw, you are Kimberly's life and best friend-"

Maya took a seat in a chair and crossed her arms. "I am beginning to believe you're Tommy," Maya spoke up wiping her tears on her sleeve. "But, I need to make sure."

"Maya, it's really me, Tommy!" Tommy stated walking over to Maya. "What else do I have to prove to convince you it's me?"

"This is something that only the real Tommy would know," Maya began looking down at her shirt. Underneath her shirt was the necklace that her mom had given her. "What was the last gift that my mother gave me? I want you to tell me what it is and describe it to me?"

Tommy took a seat on the floor. Hopping around like Kermit was something he had to still get used to. "It's a necklace," he answered as he gazed into Maya's blue eyes were the color of a shark swimming around in circles as if it was about attack its prey. They were also red and puffy from all the tears that she had cried. "It's an oval pendant with stars inside and a whimsical design designed in polishing sterling silver. It's also on a sliver chain."

Maya gave a weak smile. "Okay, I am almost convinced that you are Tommy," she started looking up at the frog like human. He started hop around with excitement. "You went with her to buy the gift. You wanted something engraved on the side. It was a phrase that you came up. What was it?"

"May your life be full of unexpected blessings," Tommy answered nervously. Before he could say anything else he fell to the ground and Maya was on top of him.

Her arms were wrapped around his neck as she sobbed into his chest. "I knew you'd find us," she sobbed as Tommy wrapped his arms around her small frame.


	10. Wedding Plans

Tommy laid on the floor as he was enjoying the hugs and kisses he was getting from Maya. A tumble of blonde hair fell into his face which smelled like watermelon shampoo. Her locks were warm with reddish colors and butterscotch. It gave Maya some warmth, complementing her pale face instead of making her appear washed-out. "Kermit wanted to marry Kimberly," Maya sniffed as Tommy gave her a kiss. "But, they couldn't agree on a dress. She's been telling him she doesn't like the dress to buy you time to find us. She says after she's tried on the last ten dresses, Kermit is going to decide what she's going to wear if she can't make up her mind."

"Maya, I know that he wanted to marry her," Tommy admitted scooping Maya up in his arms and locking the door. He walked over to a recliner and took a seat. "I hate the idea myself-"

"-so, do Kimberly and me," Maya stated snuggling into Tommy's chest. At this time, she didn't care that he looked like the Kermit the Frog. All that mattered to her that he was there. "You want to marry her, don't you?"

"Of course, I do," Tommy smiled enjoying the feel of Maya's hair and skin on his bare chest. "That's something I been ready for the last several months-"

"-you said you're ready?" Maya hinted with a smirk on her face. "Well, prove you are ready right now."

"Meaning marry her now? -"

"-yes, marry her right now," Maya repeated tucking hair behind her ear. "There's ten dresses left in that closet. Go pick her out a dress-"

"-Maya, we've never went shopping for clothes. I don't have any idea what type of wedding dress she'd like-"

"-Well, I do," Maya smiled wiggling out of his arms. "All she's talked about is wanting to marry you instead of Kermit. She's said she's wanted a whitish-pink strapless Cinderella gown. She wants the skirt floor length, big and puffy. Kimberly wants her hair in a ballet dancer bun."

"What were Kermit's plans for this wedding?" Tommy questioned as he opened a closet and found it full over tuxedos. He grabbed a white dress shirt, a whitish-beige suit, a pink tie, and a pink dress vest. "We need to go along with them."

"I was supposed to walk her down the aisle and be her maid of honor," Maya admitted watching his chocolate eyes widen and jaw drop. "I didn't want to do it. But, I'll be happy to do it for you-"

"-Maya, I have a change of plans," Tommy revealed going behind a mirror changing screen. "If she knew it was really me, she'd want to leave, and we'd be caught for sure-"

"-but, she won't marry Kermit-"

"-Maya," Tommy interrupted walking out in his white tuxedo. "She will if she believes I was destroyed and the only way to get you back is to walk the aisle and marry him."

Maya took a seat and got comfortable. "How will she find out that it's you," she questioned.

"When we exchange vows, I'll tell her I'm thrilled to have found you both and I love you and want to help her raise you-"

"-she'll never buy that-"

"-she will after we're officially married, and we share a kiss. The moment her lips touch mine, the potion will wear off and I'll be in my normal form."

* * *

Constructed from quarry rock, the basements walls were thicker than a medieval castle, but the building on top was just wood. Close to the low ceiling, just underneath the old and rotting beams that suspended the floor above are windows, long and thin, mostly covered in soil that lightened the darkness below. "MAYA!" Kimberly screamed banging on the walls with her fist. "MAYA!"

She had pounded on the walls for hours in frustration after Maya was snatched out of her arms. With a breaking heart she had to watch her niece scream and cry for her as Rita drug her up the stairs. Then shortly after Maya was taken for her, Zedd had told her Tommy was destroyed. Her face was stained with tears and her doe eyes were pink and puffy. Things couldn't get any worse.

The door opened and a frog like human hopped down the stairs in a white tuxedo and a matching pink tie and dress vest. "Come up stairs," he demanded grabbing her arm. "You need to try on a dress-"

"-where is Maya!? You'd better not have done something to her-"

"-beautiful, I haven't done anything to her-"

SMACK! She slapped him across the face as hard she could. "-Only, Tommy called me that name," she shouted stepping as hard as she could on his foot. "Where is Maya?!"

"Upstairs," he replied scooping her up in his arms and hopping up the stair case.

The light got brighter and brighter as she was taken up the stairs. Finally, at the end of tunnel, she saw Maya sitting in chair. For some reason Maya wasn't screaming or crying. She just looked scared and appeared to be holding back something. Kimberly could tell by the way Maya was squeezing her necklace and refusing to look at her. She knew if Maya was squeezing her necklace, it meant Maya was nervous. And when Maya refused to look at her, she knew that Maya was lying to her. Rita and Zedd were standing there at each door way so she couldn't grab Maya and run.

"You're getting married right now," Maya quickly cautioned and before Kimberly could make eye contact with her, she turned away.

"I'd never marry you, Kermit?" she spat as he pecked her on the cheek. For some reason his kissed her it felt like a special "Tommy" kiss. Soft lips, fresh minty breath, and pleasant. Kermit even smelled like bar dial soap, shaving cream, and roll hammer and arm deodorant. Kermit had tried to kiss her when he made her try on the first dress. But, he had morning breath and she could smell his body odor. The two smells combined made her vomit all over him that. "I never-"

"-If you don't, I'm taking Maya!" he interrupted hopping around her. "If you want Maya, you have to walk down the aisle and marry me."

"Please, do it," Maya encouraged as tears formed in her blue eyes. Hers eyes met Kimberly's and for some reason Maya had either been threatened or persuaded to go along with it. "Please, do it! I'm begging you, do it for me!"

"What is your answer?" Zedd asked aiming his Z staff at Maya. "Either you marry him, or you lose your precious little niece!"

She noticed something that looked like a Zeonizer on Kermit's wrist. It had to be Tommy, or he had stolen the Zeonizer. Whatever this was, it was being sat up well to fool someone? "Okay, I'll do it," Kimberly agreed. What else could she do? She was powerless and couldn't morph or teleport. If Tommy was truly destroyed, Maya was all she had left. And she couldn't stand the thought of losing her.

"Wise choice," Rita grinned watching her stand there helpless. "You need to start getting ready."

* * *

Maya followed Tommy back into the private room and took a seat on the bed. "Do I have to wear one of those tight itchy dress?" she asked. "I would prefer not to wear something uncomfortable."

"Maya, I think you look nice in your jeans and purple cardigan. Besides, they don't have any dressed that would fit you anyway," Tommy explained as he sat next to her and put his arms around her. "I am trying to get you and Kim out as quickly as I can. I've contacted the other rangers and they are going to be there disguised as putties."

"I just hope Kim doesn't know it's me," he whispered when Maya crawled up in his lap. "I accidently called her beautiful when I went down to the basement to get her. She slapped me across the face-"

"-are you serious?!" Maya gasped as she saw Tommy's cheek was red. "I wondered what happened to your face-"

He took his black shoe off and showed her his bruised foot. "-she also stepped on my foot as hard as she could. And she was wearing heels," Tommy revealed as Maya went into the bath room. Several minutes later she came out dragging a bucket of water. "Maya how were you able to lift that in and out of the tub?"

"Easy, I got several cups of warm water and dumped them in," she smiled as she finished dragging the bucket over to his foot. "I thought you could soak your foot in the warm water. That was something my mom used to do when she came home from the dinner. She always has sore feet from walking around for several hours."

* * *

Kimberly stood behind the mirror board changing station only in a pair of white silky lacy panties and a pair of sliver ankle t-strap high heel shoes. "I can't believe I am doing this?" she thought wiping her tears. She hated the fact she'd be walking down the aisle having no idea who she'd be marrying. Tommy or Kermit. Part of her hoped it was Tommy. If Tommy was still out there, he would have gotten them out by now. But, if it was really him, why would he keep Maya away from her? If it was Kermit like she feared, she knew that marriage wouldn't last. He'd leave her like he did Katy and she knew Maya would be hurt all over again. "Tommy, I hope you're still out there somewhere." She grabbed a white silk robe and slipped it on over her lingerie's.

After slipping the robe on she stepped out from behind the mirror changing station and to go get her hair fixed for the wedding. However, she had no say in how her hair would be fixed. The beautician was already in the room and had her take a seat. The beautician was a putty and never said anything. The whole time, Kimberly feared the putty would give her the worst hair cut that there ever was. Instead, they fixed it like she always dreamed it would look like. Her hair curled and twisted in a ballet dancer bun with her long bangs hanging loose. As soon as her hair was fixed another putty walked into the room.

The other putty opened a closet and got out a beautiful strapless pink gown. It was layer in pink chiffon and it had black embroidered flowers that really made it stand out. She took the dress behind the changing station and got dressed. The two putties walked in and zipped the back of her dress up. Kimberly stared at herself for several minutes. Her dress was low cut and a lot cleavage was showing. The gown was floor length and the skirt were puffed out.

Zedd walked into the room and grabbed her by wrist. "It's time you walk the aisle," he hissed sinking his claws into her skin. "Kermit is waiting for you."

* * *

Tommy wait at the end of the altar with Maya standing beside him. "You are scared?" she whispered seeing that Rita walking standing at the entrance. Outside of the entrance there were tengas and putties guarding the place. They had orders to keep Tommy and the Zeo rangers out. Zedd even went as far to put up force field that the rangers couldn't get through. The device that was activating the force field was behind a plant guarded by a putty. "Why is that putty standing by a device?"

"That's actually Billy," Tommy whispered back. "He's going to let the force field down so Rocky, Adam, and Jason can get in. Kat and Tanya were posing as putties and they were the ones who helped Kim get are hiding in a closet since the potion they drank wore off-"

"-are they in here?"

"-yes, both are in this wedding chapel," Tommy answered in a quiet tone. "I just hope we can pull this off."

He watched as Zedd walked in with Kimberly behind him. She was so beautiful in her pink gown. Kimberly's eyes glistened with tears as Zedd walked her down the aisle. The putty posed as Billy had a camera around his neck and was starting to snap pictures.

The justice of the peace stood in front of the room very confused. He had never done a wedding where there were people dressed in Halloween costumes and many of the guests were outside standing around for some strange reason.


	11. Here Comes the Power Rangers

Walking down the aisle was the hardest thing Kimberly had to do. She didn't know if it was really Tommy posing as Kermit or Kermit tricking to trick her by showing signs he was Tommy. It all just didn't make any sense to her. Why would Maya beg her to please marry the man that left her mother? When Katy and Kermit started to have trouble in their marriage, Kermit would spend his pay check on himself instead paying bills and providing food for them. There were nights he didn't come home. His excuse was that he had to work over time or had to go on business meeting. Katy had always suspected that he was cheating on her or going with his friends. Katy had to get a part time job as a waiter and when that took place, she was the one paying bills and providing their needs each month. Before Kermit left, he had several arguments with Katy. On the day the left her, he told he was going out for a walk and would be back in an hour. But, he never came back. His car was missing and all his belongs were gone. That only meant one thing, he had left them.

Before, she knew it, she was at the altar with the man who had left her sister. Standing beside him was Maya. But, Maya wasn't all dressed up in a fancy dress. Instead she was still wearing the jeans, tee shirt, and cardigan that she was wearing, when Rita came down to the basement and drug her up the stairs. Maya was making eye contact with her this time, but she was squeezing her necklace. A weak smile was on her face as she stared at the man in the white suit.

"Who gives this woman to-"

"-I Lord Zedd ruler of everything good and decent," Zedd said as he pushed Kimberly to the man he though was Kermit.

Another thing didn't make sense, Kermit reached out and caught her before she hit the floor. He smiled at her as he caught her. His eyes weren't hazel like Kermit's, instead they were a chocolate eye's just like Tommy's. She remembered that Tommy caught her like that when she tripped when he walked her home on the day of she was having the worse day imaginable. Her umbrella had broken, and she had to walk to school in the rain, she noticed her favorite dress was burned when it was taken to the dry cleaners, and her pep-rally plans were ruined with spots of mud. That was all before her and Tommy confessed that they had feeling for each other. And only her team mates were the only other people who knew. It finally dawned on her that it wasn't Kermit after all. Instead it was Tommy. But, how was he able to get in? How was he able to pose as Kermit in the frog form? What happened to the real Kermit?

 _"ZEDDY!" shouted Rita. "I need you help dealing with the gold ranger!"_

"I'm coming, Rita," he answered as he got up. As Zedd got up and left, another putty walked into the room. But he immediately went into a bathroom.

It dawned on Tommy, it had to be Rocky or Adam because the potion had worn off Kat and Tanya. And by the looks of it, it had to have worn of Jason.

Maya stood still as she watched as Kimberly was asked if she took the man standing in front of her to be her husband. All Kimberly said was a sad tearful "I do." In Maya's eyes, she suspected that Kimberly hadn't caught on that it was Tommy. If there was a small chance that she did know, she was doing a good job in hiding it from everyone. Her eyes shifted when the justice of peace spoke to Tommy. He didn't say Tommy, instead asked him if he took the woman standing in front of her to be his wife. All Tommy said was serious "I do."

Kimberly was asked to recite her vows. She couldn't show that she knew it was Tommy was of yet. "I promise that I will be committed to this marriage and be a faithful wife," she stated in a sad tone. "I promise to raise and love my niece as if she was own child."

Maya was about to walk over to Kimberly, but Tommy lifted her up his arms. "Kimberly *Beautiful*," Tommy started noticing that his voice no longer sounded like Kermit's but instead his own. That only meant one thing. His potion was starting to wear off. "I promise to be faithful and committed to this marriage. I love you and I love Maya. I promise to help you raise her and love as if she was my own."

Reaching into her jeans pocket, Maya pulled out a small zip lock bag with two sliver wedding bands. When instructed, she carefully handed them the ring watching as they slipped a ring on each other's finger. "I pronounce you man and wife," said the justice of peace. He watched as Kimberly and Tommy started kissing. "You may go on kissing."

After a long kiss, they broke apart for air. As soon as they broke apart, Kimberly noticed that Tommy looked like himself again. His hair was in a half up and half down ponytail. "I'm pleased to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Tommy Oliver," said the justice of the peace. Tommy and Kimberly turned to face Maya who was still in Tommy's arms. Both leaned in close and each of them started to kiss her cheeks. But, it was interrupted when a spark of red light hit the device that the putty with the camera taking pictures. That putty soon transformed back into Billy.

The force field was down and Rita and Zedd walked in. Tommy caught a glimpse of Jason and Rocky fighting cogs, tengas, and putties outside. "How someone able to outsmart Lord Zedd!" Zedd shouted spinning his Z staff around and then slamming it down on the ground. Adam came out of the bathroom morphed into the green ranger. And Tanya and Kat walked out of the closet fully morphed.

Before Zedd could through a blast at the justice of peace, Billy ran over to him and both were teleported out of there.

"It's Morphin Time!" Tommy shouted. "Zeo Ranger V Red!"

A few seconds later, he stood there morphed in his ranger suit. He started to fight Zedd with Kat, While Tanya and Adam were fighting Rita. "Kim, get Maya to safety," Tommy cried as he dodged a punch Zedd through at him.

Kimberly scooped Maya up and ran out of the wedding chapel. They were outside, and she recognized that they were close to the youth center. It was almost like she was in a maze as she had to take run in different directions while Jason and Rocky were fighting putties, tengas, and cogs. She ran through the park running through mud puddles and mud which stained the bottom of her dress. She ran past bushes with long thorns and caught her skirt on them. All she did was yank her skirt off leaving pieces of the torn skirt behind her. The back of the skirt was ripped in several places exposing her white silky lingerie's. Her gown looked like Cinderella's did when her step sisters destroyed it before she went to the ball. But, she wasn't worrying about that right now. All she could thinking about was protecting Maya.

Kimberly continued to run until she felt on of her heels busts. Losing her balance, she tripped and tore the front of her dress leaving it on a tree branch as her and Maya tumbled over an embankment. Her arms tighten around Maya as they tumbled. "Are you okay?" Maya cried as they landed on the ground. Kimberly's hair had fallen out of the bun and was dangling at her shoulders.

"I'm fine, just a few cuts and scrapes," Kimberly answered sitting up and gathering Maya in her arms. "What about you?"

"I'm fine," Maya assured her hugging her neck. "I wish I could say the same about your wedding gown-"

"It's okay," she smiled holding the little girl who was her pride and joy. "I've married my white knight and I've got you back." She slowly stood up and started to walk up the path. As Kimberly walked up the path she saw Tommy running her direction.

"Are you okay?" he gasped looking at her in wedding gown.

"We're fine-"

Tommy couldn't hold back, and he threw his arms around them. "I've finally you both back," he sniffed hugging them tightly. His communicator started to beep. "This is Tommy, go ahead."

 _"Tommy, you are needed in down Angel Grove," Rocky said. "There's a monster attack."_

Tommy teleported Kimberly and Maya back to the Oliver home. "Why don't you two go for a swim or go soak in my mom's hot tub?" he suggested. "I'll be back as soon as I can to join you." A beam of red light shot up into the air.

Kimberly and Maya went upstairs, and Kimberly went to her room and changed into a pink one-piece swimsuit. She walked into Maya's room and in she found Maya still dressed in her jeans and cardigan laying on the floor. "Maya are you okay?" Kimberly asked as she lifted Maya off the floor.

"I'm just tired," yawned Maya.

"I think we both could use a nap," Kimberly answered in a tired voice. "Why don't we lay down for a while?"

She carried Maya back into her room and both got under a light blanket. A sleeping gas came into the room and Kimberly and Maya were out within seconds. Rita and Zedd walked in and found Maya sound asleep in Kimberly's arms. They lifted Maya out of Kimberly's arms and left a note saying they took Maya.


	12. Where's Maya

Tommy teleported back to the Oliver house. He walked inside the house, and everything looked normal. "MAYA! KIMBERLY! ARE YOU HERE?!" Tommy shouted as he walked in the door. No one answered so he walked up the stairs and heard the shower running. It dawned on Tommy, that Kimberly was probably taking a shower and Maya was probably in her room working on some art work, like it was any other day around 4: PM.

Kimberly stood under the shower as the water was beating over head in steamy rain drops. Her eyes burned from all the tears she had cried. How could that had happened? Surely, Maya would have screamed, and it would have woken her up. When they both laid down for their nap, Maya was snuggled up close to her. Her arms were wrapped securely around Maya. Surely, she would have felt Rita and Zedd move her arms out of the way, so they could take Maya. But, then again, they knew how they could do it without anyone waking up or noticing. When Kimberly woke up her arms were around a pillow and a note was lying next to her. She didn't want to be seen or to talk to anyone. All she wanted to do was be alone and the shower was the perfect place. She could cry, and no one would hear. Her heart was so broken, she didn't even bother to stripe out of her swimsuit when she got in the shower.

She froze when she heard someone walk in. Petrified in fear, she stood there as the person striped curtain slowly began to rip back and she couldn't even let out a scream for help.

"Kimberly." Tommy gasped as his eyes landed on her. Her emotions weren't easily hiding on her face as she could have liked. The pain was evident in the crease of her beautiful brown and down curve in her lips. Her eyes showed her true pain. They were a deep pool of an ocean that only held heartbroken tears and restless gold. As he looked into her doe eyes he knew, all of beauty on the planet couldn't compete with this simple thing: passion. Passion turned those eyes into orbs of bright flames. He could tell she was fighting not to cry another tear. Whatever happened, she was fighting to prevent it from breaking her. It was obvious that she cried a lot of tears, but she never would let them steal them from her true form. "What happened?"

"They t t took Maya," Kimberly stuttered as she burst into tears. "We laid d d down for a nap. When I woke up. I f f found note, saying from Rita and Zedd."

His concerned eyes began to water as he stepped over the rim and stood under the spray with her. "Beautiful... it's not your fault," he sniffed pulling her close to him. "We'll get her back."

Kimberly just stood there as Tommy held her as she cried into his chest. Even though her heart was shattered, the site of seeing Tommy's handsome body and having his bare skin touching hers was comforting. The water dripped down his hair gently. And the water droplets slowly made their way to body and the prefect abs he had.

"The note said we have to come to Zedd's palace and retrieve her," Kimberly informed wrapping her arms around his waist. "But, the machine empire is there too."

A tear ran down Tommy's face as his heart was breaking along with hers. "We'll do whatever we have to do."

* * *

Maya's eye's fluttered open as she felt someone strap her down. "What's going on?" she wondered looking around the dark room. "KIMBERLY! KIMBERLY!"

"She isn't here," said a familiar voice. At the snap of a finger torches on the wall lit up. When the room lit up, the evil face of Rita Replusa was staring down at her. "Tommy Oliver is going to pay for messing up our plans."

"That's right," Zedd added as he walked into the room. He pressed a button on the wall and the table Maya was on began to rotate. "This reminds me when Kimberly's power coin was stolen by Kermit. He stole the falcon zord and your aunt was very weak. We had her on this same table and were draining her energy. But, your uncle came and saved the days as usual."

"He'll come for me," Maya yelled trying to hold back her fear inside her body.

Rita pulled a sack out and poured sleeping powder on Maya, putting her in a deep sleep. "Now we can drain her energy."

* * *

Tommy turned the water off and helped Kimberly out of the tub. He just grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself. "Kim, where's the note?" he questioned. Kimberly walked over to her bathrobe and got the note out of the pocket. She unfolded it and handed it to Tommy. Just as she was about to drop to her knees, Tommy caught her, and they took a seat on the floor.

 _Kimberly,_

 _Are you missing something? Maybe your precious niece? We have taken her. If you want her please come to the park at 7 PM with Tommy. And tell him to leave his morpher behind or we won't give you the girl._

 _Rita and Zedd_

"Kimberly, I'm going to do it-"

"-but, you need your morpher-"

"-Kim, I realize it's a trap," he started crumbling the note into a ball and holding it in his fist. "But, she's my niece too now. I'll contact the others-"

"-Tommy, they said we can't have any morphers," she reminded him snuggling against him when the furnace kicked on.

"Billy has created an invisible device that the others can stick on their ranger suit," he whispered wrapping his arms around her. "That's what they used to get into the wedding chapel undetected after drinking the potions that made them putties. I've given my morpher to Jason-"

"-but, didn't his powers of the gold ranger fail at the wedding chapel-"

"-yes, but he can still use my morpher," Tommy glanced at the clock and it was 5:30. "We've got enough time to contact the others. You just hurry up and get dressed and get something to eat. You'll need your strength."

* * *

Kimberly walked into the park as the wind blew. Her teeth chattered as she buttoned up her pink cardigan. Tommy walked up behind her and slipped off his tan flannel shirt. "Cold?" he asked as he removed his shirt and helped her put it on. "Is that better?"

"What about you?" she whispered as she just glanced at him standing there in a pair of jeans and black long sleeve shirt. "Aren't you-"

"-I'm fine," he assured her taking her hand in his. "I have a feeling I may have to fight. All I want you to worry about is locating our niece. Besides she maybe cold and you can used it as a blanket to keep her warm."

A portal of bright light appeared and Rita and Zedd walked through the portal. "I see you have come for the girl," Zedd remarked as he tightened his grip on his Z staff.

"Where is Maya?!" Kimberly hissed through clenched teeth. "I know you-"

"She's through the portal," Rita interrupted as she pointed through the portal. A table was turning with a little girl laying on it. "Why don't you go through?"

Kimberly and Tommy walked through the portal. But, it didn't close. The other Zeo rangers showed up and cogs appeared outside the portal with some of members of the machine empire. "Let's hurry up and get Maya," he started as he stood in the familiar area. He had been there once before, when Kimberly was captured by Goldar and brought there when her power coin was stealing. Looking up, there was a beam above Maya drain energy as the table slowly turned in clockwise. Walking over to a lever, he tried to turn it and it slowly budged.

"TOMMY!"

Turning around, he saw Kimberly laying on the table with Maya resting on her chest. "How did-"

"I had the table stop long enough for your pink princess to get Maya," Zedd began appearing in the room. "You won't get away like last time."

Tommy began to fight Zedd as the table was turning.

* * *

Maya opened her eyes and saw she was in a beautiful area. A hedge maze was close by and flower beds were all over the place. Maya went over to a bed where bright pink tulips were planted and began to pick a few. Then she went over some light pink gladiolus and picked a picked some of those. A bed of pastel primroses caught her attention and she walked over to then. " These are so pretty," she smiled as she began to pick a few of those. As she was finishing picking some of those, she saw a bed full of purple flowers shaped like bells. Bell flowers to be exact, which was her favorite flower. Next to those was a bed of pinkish-purple and light blue sweet peas. "Kimberly will love these."

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **To ease everyone's relief Maya isn't dead. She's just in her dream world and will meet someone she knows.**


	13. Wake Up Maya

Wings of buttercup yellow, yellow as a canary, the butterflies flying in the air, was quite a sight. Wings of buttercup yellow, yellow as a canary, spots like red cherries, scarlet, ocean blue wings with sable edges, dusky sunset orange with black polka dots. The scent of the pink lilies perfumed the air. Maya notices some white roses, which remembered her of a favorite Disney movie of hers. Alice in Wonderland. Her favorite scene was where the card soldiers painted the roses red. She walked over to the roses and reached out to delicate snowy white petals. "Maya!" said a familiar voice. Turning around, she saw Katy dressed in pink blouse and jeans. Her golden locks were hanging down.

"MOM!" she cried out happily as she rushed to her mother. "I've missed you!"

Katy gathered Maya in her arms and gave her a kiss. "Maya, good to see you again," Katy smiled running her fingers through Maya's hair. "Maya, you can't stay here-"

"Why?" Maya questioned tucking a lock of hair behind her.

Katy turned to a viewing global and Maya watched as Kimberly lying in bed with her arms around Maya.

* * *

"I love you," Tommy said as he walked into the room and gave her a kiss. He found her to be cold and lonely. Tommy could tell Kimberly missed Maya's arms wrapped around her neck, her laugh, her smile, and her beautiful blue eyes. "The room was filled with flowers of all colors. The petals of the flowers were enchanting colors like sapphire, pearl, emerald, and diamonds. But in Kimberly's view, they were nothing but shades of grey. She had just gotten Maya back for a short time but lost her to Rita and Zedd. Now that they had her back, they were just waiting for her to wake up. "She's going to make it."

"I hope so," Kimberly whispered glancing down at Maya while she slept. "The Zeo Rangers fought off the machine empire for good. And you fought Zedd off."

* * *

Meanwhile, Maya walked through the garden with Katy. There was a steel gate which was almost the size of a cow. A beautiful waterfall was behind the fence next a section of the fence that was covered with vines. A wide stone path had a picket fence that lead to a hedge maze. Clusters of golden daffodils were lined up along on the inside part of the fence. On both opposites of the picket fence were fuchsia and scarlet primroses.

"Maya, you've got a whole life ahead of you," Katy started leading Maya down the path. "My sister and brother-in-law love you and will raise you like their own. Kim's done a great job raising you like her own and I couldn't ask for anyone better to take care of you. You'll be well cared for. I'll always be watching over you."

A bright light filled the area and Maya closed her eyes. Several seconds later, she woke up in Kimberly's arms and got a big hug and kiss. "You're okay," Kimberly whispered as she held Maya close to her. "I was afraid that-"

"You'll never lose me," Maya promised wrapping her arms around Kimberly's neck.


	14. Turbo

A few months had passed since the Zeo rangers had defeated the machine empire. Maya was now six and would be starting Kindergarten in the fall. Tommy had received a scholarship to Reefside University and they were preparing to move to Reefside. In the meantime, a karate tournament was coming up and Tommy, Rocky, and Adam were all training for the karate tournament. Meanwhile, Kimberly, Maya, Kat, and Tanya were on the bus singing. A boy with dark brown hair dressed in blue sat there looking really depressed.

"Come on Justin, I know you know the words," Kat encouraged as she stopped by his seat.

"I don't feel like singing," he answered.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kat asked placing a hand on Justin's shoulder.

"There's nothing to talk about," Justin answered in a serious voice. "I just don't feel like singing."

Kat got up and continued to walk down the aisle and exchanged looks with Tanya. "What's wrong with Justin?" Maya whispered as she peaked over the seat. "Is he okay?"

"He probably just has a lot going on now in his life," Kimberly guessed as she put an arm around Maya's shoulder. "Remember you were in the same boat awhile back when your life was turned upside down? You were depressed and didn't want to do much either. Remember you only wanted to be around those who you really trusted?"

"True," Maya admitted as she picked up her crayon and continued to work on her newest drawing of a park with trees, playground equipment and benches. It was the Angel Grove park, which was one of her favorite places to go.

* * *

Kimberly and Maya walked through the park before the karate. Tommy, Kat, Tanya, and Adam had just taken their turbo powers. And Justin had just taken on the powers of the blue ranger. "Why couldn't I be the blue ranger?" Maya questioned as they stopped to sit on a bench. "I could have done good."

"Maya, you're too young," Kimberly explained when she lifted Maya into her lap. "You need to have a normal life. The other rangers were able to rescue Jason, Trini, Bulk, and Skull. The team is well cared for."

Maya looked up from her drawing of the new turbo rangers. In her drawing there was a purple ranger which was supposed to be her. She always wanted to be a ranger. Maybe in the future she'd be a ranger.

 **The End**

Sequel Coming Soon


End file.
